Universal knights: light from the darkness
by Stormknight089
Summary: Two knights known as Sophie and Era are trapped in the realm of darkness, they are lost and alone, separated from each other, But they discover they aren't alone in this dark realm, they must team up with a blue macaw who lost her memories and a cynical Warrior in order to escape the dark realm, however a greater awaits them
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm back once again, however, this is not the third installment, this is a short story about two knights who fallen into darkness, I've been wanting to do this story for a long time now**

**also the OC contest is still going, it's called the Universal knights OC Contest, im running a bit short of contest participants, so if any of you would like to join, that would be great**

**and now without further ado, let's start this new tale**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

Intro: many years ago, a boy and a girl known as Sophie and Era were the chosen few to wield power of God, they were the first students under Father Abraham's teachings, with Sophie being the daughter of Father Abraham and Era the adopted child, however Sophie with a curious mind wonders if there are anymore like her, both her and Era ran away from home to find if there were more knights like they were, on their quest, Sophie met Isaiah when he was a little a boy and bestowed upon him her necklace, while Era gives Ethan a chance to hold his weapon, they traveled far and wide to find their brothers and sisters, but danger was never far behind...

11 years earlier in Miami Florida

( A young girl was panting, her eyes open up, her hands was in the sand, she grips onto her spear beside her right hand, the girl then stands up and sees a giant monster made out of dark matter in the waters, it had a disfigured looked to it, with its mouth shaped with razor like teeth, the young girl was a teenager, she had long blond hair with thin blond eyebrows, she had white eyes as the pupils remain black, she was wearing a white shirt with jeans, she was also wearing arm guards on her, the girl grabs the other end of the spear, the monster fires out dark energy balls from its mouth, Sophie twirls her spear around and deflects the dark energy balls back, she then charges up the spear with radiant light and thrusts the spear into the ground, creating a force field to protect her, multiple dark pillars came from the monster and hone in on Sophie, Sophie pulls her spear out and dodges to the right, she runs towards the monster, dodging left and right from the pillars, one of the pillars comes straight at her on the ground, Sophie jumps in the air towards the monster, she flips her spear around, she then embodies the spear with radiant light and throws a duplicate spear at the monster, the duplicate spear hits the monster in the eye and it explodes radiant light, destroying half of the monster's face, Sophie lands near the water, she turns her spear around and shoots out radiant light from the tip of her spear, knocking the monster's other eye out, Sophie then jumps into the air, she charges her spear with everything she's got, forming a giant spear of light and dives towards the monster, the monster extends out a hand, it clenches its fist and throws a punch towards her attack, both of them clash against each other, with light and darkness spiraling out of control, Sophie's spear begins to break, a big explosion knocks both of them back, Sophie falls on the sand and tumbles through it, pieces of her spear handle falls to the ground, Sophie couldn't move, the monster regenerates it's body, going back to it's full stature, the monster then looks at Sophie on the ground, the monster reaches out his other hand, a boy wearing all black runs through the beach while carrying his mace, the monster's hand gets closer and closer, the boy stomps his feet into the ground and the sand floats in the air and forms a sphere, the boy gets in a batter up position and hits the hardened sand with full force, the sand flies through the air, the sphere pierces through it's chest, the monster then begins to shriek and starts collapsing down into the ocean, the boy walks towards Sophie, he places his mace down into the ground, the mace has a black boulder as it's head, the body being pure black with a stone at the end of the rod, the boy lends his hand towards Sophie )

"Sophie! Are you alright?!" The boy asks with a scared tone

( Sophie gets up and looks up to him, the boy had long black hair with freckles on his face and natural black eyes with thin eye brows, he appeared to be slightly taller than her he wears a black shirt with black arm wraps around his arm, he was also wearing black saggy pants with sneakers, the boy looks at her with a worried look, Sophie grabs the boy's hand )

"I'm okay Era, thank you" said Sophie in a grateful tone

Era sighs in relief.

"I'm just glad you're alright, I was scared of losing you"

"Yeah, I'm blessed that I was able to make it through that"

"Everybody evacuated the city, the only ones here are us"

Sophie looks down at her broken spear, she picks it up with a sorrowful look on her face.

"My spear, it broke" said Sophie in a sad tone

Era says, "we can mend it once we get back home"

Sophie looks at the destruction on the beach.

"This is all my fault, for bringing the monsters home, for endangering the lives of millions, and for dragging you into this, I'm not worthy of wielding this power"

Era puts his hand on her shoulder.

"None of this is you're fault, and if it is, then it's my fault as well, I'll take as much of the responsibility as you have"

"I'm not even sure we can go back home, not after everything I said to my dad, I don't deserve his love!"

Sophie clenches her arms, Era then hugs her, with her face pressing into his chest.

"That's not true, you're father will always love you no matter what, even after everything you said to him, I'll bet he'll be waiting for us to return home"

Sophie then closes her eyes with tears coming out of them, Era comforts her.

"come on, let's go"

( As they both leave the area, the tide rises higher and higher, both of them look in fright, the monster was in the tide and stares at them menacingly, the tidal wave crashes down on them, both of them get drag down into the ocean, Sophie was in the water, she sees Era getting drag down by the monster, Sophie swims toward him, she pulls on him trying to save him, the monsters tentacles extend towards her, pulling on her arms, Era continues to get drag down deeper and deeper, Sophie struggles to break free as she was getting dragged down, her broken spear tip falls near her, she reaches out her arms trying to get it, she then grabs it with her two finger tips, she then grabs it her right hand and sliced the tentacles off her, she swims down deeper to Era, a bubble of light protects her, the monster begins sucking all things in like a black hole, Sophie struggles to swim away from the dark creature, Era was losing his breathe, Sophie gasps, she looks down at her broken spear, Remembering her mother and father as they were smiling at her, Sophie then clenches her broken spear )

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Sophie thought

( Sophie deactivates the bubble, pouring all the radiant light into the broken spear tip as she was being sucked in by the monster, she screams in the water and throws the broken spear at the monster, the monster sucks in the broken spear tip, radiant light begins to shoot out of the monster, as it's eyes and mouth begin to burn bright, the monster then explodes, releasing it's hold on Era knocking both of them back, dark matter infects both of their bodies, both of them fall deeper into the ocean, Sophie gives her last breathe and falls into the deep depths )

Intro:...and so the Knights fall into the darkness, nowhere to be found or ever heard from again, as they sacrificed they're lives to save millions of others, they Rest In Peace in the depths of the dark...however, a flickering light cries from the depths.

( falling inside the black-Skillet )

Tonight I'm so alone

This sorrow takes a hold

Don't leave me, it's so cold

Never wanna be so cold

Your touch used to be so kind

Your touch used to give me life

I've waited all this time

I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone

I'm

Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?

Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside

The black

You were my source of strength

I've traded everything

That I love for this one thing

Stranded in the offering

Don't leave me here like this

Can't hear me scream from the abyss

And now I wish for you, my desire

Don't leave me alone

Cause I barely see at all

Don't leave me alone

I'm

Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?

Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside

The black

Black

Black

Black

Falling in the black

Slipping through the cracks

Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?

Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside, the black!

* * *

**Whelp that's all for now, be sure to enter you're OC for the third installment for my story before it's too late, because once this story is over, there will be no more requests, whelp have a good day and Godbless you all**


	2. Chapter 1: Dark shores

**Hey guys i am back, i just wanted to let you know that I'm going at my own pace, I'm not gonna keep constantly doing a chapter on a specific date because that was a pain in the butt for me**

**also, this isn't a halloween special because i don't celebrate halloween, but this is closest thing I'll ever get to being spooky**

**and last, these chapters are gonna be shorter than usual, so it'll be easier on both you guys and me**

**with that being said, let's do this**

* * *

Chapter 1: dark shores

* * *

Everything was pitched black, when it heartbeats a white light shines and dwindles away, the heartbeats continue, the third heartbeat reveals a blurry sea monster.

Present time ( 2017 )

Sophie slowly opens her eyes as she was groaning, she coughs out water, she then gets up and looks around the area, she was on a beach where the sky was dark and a forest in front of her, she struggles to walk towards the forest, she then falls to the ground, she looks at her hands, she was still the same age, as she gets up from the ground, she looks around terrified.

"Where am I? Am I still alive? Or is this heaven?" Said Sophie

Sophie looks upon the shores of the waters, she looks at her forearms seeing the bruised spots where her arm guards were at.

"Hmm, maybe this would help"

Sophie pinches herself.

"Ow! Ow! No it's not, no it's not"

Sophie stops pinching herself and exhales out in pain.

"So if I'm not dead, then what is this place and how did I get here?"

Sophie hears groaning, she looks around the area.

"Whose there?!"

Sophie then spots an adult female blue macaw laying on the ground, she walks up to her and picks her up, the female macaw appeared to have light blue feathers across her body with a grey beak and grey talons, her top head feathers smooth and curl back, her body was in between slightly slim and slightly chubby, the female macaw moves around on Sophie's hand.

"Poor creature, she's out her all alone by herself, i hope she's alright"

The female macaw opens her eyes, they appeared to be the color turquoise, she looks over to Sophie, she then panics and scream and flies behind a rock, Sophie looked in surprised.

"Hey wait!" Said Sophie

Sophie walks over to the rock which the female macaw was hiding in.

Sophie says, "hey it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, you can come out"

The female macaw looks at Sophie behind the rock with fright.

"It's okay, you can trust me"

The Female macaw hesitantly walks out from the rock, Sophie walks over to her.

"Your a human, and yet you don't look threatening at all" said the female macaw

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment" said Sophie

The female macaw surprised.

"Wait, you can understand what I'm saying?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"I-it's fine, it's just I've never met a human who can understand what I'm saying right now?"

"Yeah, you weren't the first, anyway, where are you from?"

The female macaw thinks really hard while rubbing her head with her right wing.

"I can't remember"

"You don't remember where you're from?"

The female macaw nods her head no.

"Mmm, I can't remember anything" said the female macaw

"That can't be good"

"Do you know where we are?"

Sophie looks around.

"Not really, I just woke up in a place like this" said Sophie unsure of herself

"So what are we gonna do now? I can't remember anything and we're stuck in wherever we are"

Sophie thinks for a second, an image of Era flashes in her mind, Sophie then gasps, the female macaw looks at her curiously.

"What is it?" The female macaw asks

"Well I just thought of something, if I made it here, then Era should be able to"

"Huh? Whose Era?"

"He's my best friend, him and I got into a messy situation which probably got us here, he's gotta be around here somewhere, I'm gonna go look for him, you can come if you like, but I must warn you, it might be dangerous and I don't want for you to get in harms way"

The female macaw looks off into the distance at the dark sky.

"Well, I don't know who I am, i don't even know where to go or where to start, so what choice do I have but to go with you"

Sophie walks up behind her kneeling down beside her.

"Hey, don't worry, everything's gonna be alright, I'll do the best I can to help you remember you're past" said Sophie in a reassuring tone

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, you have my word"

The female macaw stares off into the water, Sophie looks at her with a confused look, the female turns to Sophie with a smile on her face.

"Thank you"

Sophie smiles back at her and closes her eyes, an object lands on shore and touches Sophie's right hand, both of them look at the object curiously, Sophie picks up the cylinder metal part of the object and lifts it up, revealing it to be the tip of her spear, the blade reflects off her face.

"What is that?" The female macaw asks

Sophie points the tip downward and faces the female macaw.

"It's a weapon of mine, we may need it"

"If you say so"

"Well, here we go"

Both Sophie and the female macaw ventures into the forest.

5 minutes later

they walk/fly through a dirt path with dozens of trees beside them.

The female macaw says, "excuse me, but i never got you're name"

Sophie says, "oh I'm sorry! How stupid of me, my name is Sophie, what's you're name?"

"I uh...can't remember it"

"Oh right, sorry, why don't we come up with a name for you until you get you're memories back?"

"Okay"

"Okay lets see, Tia? No too plain, Sapphire? nah too obvious, oh how about Zelda?"

"Zelda?"

"Yeah, it's a game I used to play when I was little, it was really fun, and I love how princess Zelda looked in the game"

"Oh, I like it, Zelda it is then"

Sophie then smiles, they continue to walk through the forest.

"So Zelda? Do you remember anything specific?" Sophie asks

Zelda asks, "what do you mean?"

"Like you knew that I was human and then you hide behind a rock because you were scared right?"

Zelda replies, "well it's just you're so big and it startled me for a second, and I guess I remembered something about humans, big scary furless featherless giants, that tears down trees for the sake of their benefits"

Sophie then stops.

"What about me? Do you think I'm a big scary giant who tears down an entire forest for my benefits?"

Zelda then stops flying and turns around to Sophie, she flies up to her.

"Well no not really, you're not like the humans I've encountered, there's something different about you, I feel this...I dunno how to describe it, almost this gentle light grasping at me, it feels kinda...warm"

Sophie then smiles a little bit.

"Yeah...something like that"

A person walks out of the woods all zombie like, Sophie looks at the person with precaution, Zelda turns around and sees the individual, the person stops in the middle of the road, Sophie squints at it, the person turns around, showing half of his face being infected by dark matter, Zelda looks in fright, Sophie gently pushes Zelda back, she pulls out her spear tip and raises up, more of the infected individuals came out of the shadows, Sophie clenches her weapon.

"Stay behind me, at all times, I'll take care of this"

( Sophie turns to face the mob of infected creatures, the creatures screeches into the night and starts at Sophie, Sophie stands her ground, she closes her eyes and just breathes, the creatures get closer and closer, Zelda lands on the ground and begins to walk back, the first infected creature reaches out it's hand at Sophie, Sophie opens her eyes as they glow white, she dives down from the attack and horizontal slashes the monster in it's rib cage, the monster collapses down to the ground, Sophie twirls around and diagonal slashes another monster, she then flips her spear tip around and upward slashes another monster, as she thrusts the spear tip into another monster's throat, she then horizontal slashes another monster in the chest, another monster lunges at her, Sophie side kicks the monster into the ground and thrusts her spear tip into it's chest, she then yanks the spear tip out of it's chest, the infected creatures seems to be multiplying by the minute, Sophie begins back up along with Zelda, an infected creature grabs Zelda with both of it's hands )

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zelda screams from the top of her lungs

( Sophie turns around to see the infected creature getting a hold on Zelda )

"Get away from her!" Sophie shouts

( Sophie creates an orb of radiant Light from her left hand, the dark matter spreads from the infected creature's arms towards Zelda, Zelda closes her eyes, Sophie throws the orb at the infected creature and it hits it in the face, letting go of Zelda and collapses to the ground, Sophie turns her attention towards the horde, she thrusts her spear tip into the air and a radiant light shine upon all of them, the dark creatures shudder in fear, the radiant light glows brighter and brighter, the dark creatures retreat far away from them, Sophie lowers her arm down as her eyes were glowing white, they then turn back to normal, Zelda stares at Sophie in shock, Sophie puts her spear tip on her belt, she squats down to Zelda )

"Are you alright?" Sophie asks in concern

Zelda Replies, "yes I'm alright, wow! You saved me! From those creatures, not only that but you used that strange power to do it!"

"I told you you could trust me, I won't let anything happen to you"

"Well thank you Sophie, it means a lot to me knowing that I'm safe with you"

Sophie nods her head yes, one of the infected creatures was laying on the ground twitching it's body and giving its last few shrieks, Sophie stands up and observes the creature, Zelda flies upward and looks at the infected creature )

"What are those things?" Zelda asks

Sophie Replies, "we call them the dark ones, they take on any person they lay first eye on and infect them with this sort of darkness, making them act like savages, poor man must've gotten attacked out of nowhere"

( the dark one then fades away, Sophie looks confused )

"What happened?" Zelda asks with bewilderment

Sophie Replies. "I don't know, this never happened before, the dark substance would usually leave the victim behind not take him or her with it"

Sophie continues to walk through path with a worried expression, Zelda looks at her worried.

"You okay Sophie?" Zelda asks in a concern tone

Sophie then sighs.

"I just hope we'll be able to find him, and that he'll be alright and safe"

Zelda flies beside Sophie.

"Hey it's okay, We'll find him, I'm sure of it"

"Well, I hope so, otherwise what will I do without him?"

Zelda looks down, a flickering light shines behind them, both of them turn around, they go towards the light, they see a small town with a castle behind it.

"No way!" Said Sophie

* * *

**And so, they travel near this mysterious kingdom, will they find Era in the strange place, or will they find even greater danger their, find out next time, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	3. Chapter 2: keys to the kingdom

**Hey guys, it's Storm knight again, and here's the second chapter to light in the darkness, it's slightly longer than the last one, so bear with me here **

**so if there's any questions you want to ask me, either about my story or me, don't be shy, I'm all ears **

**also, for those of you who are interested in the contest, here's the link**

myforums/Stormknight089/10634670/

**You can either copy and paste ( if it works for you ), or type it at the top, again the contest will be ending soon, so enter soon**

**whelp time for me to shut the heck up and get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 2: keys to the kingdom

* * *

Sophie and Zelda approaches the entrance to the town, observing it from distance.

"Is that a town?" Sophie asks

Zelda replies, "looks like it guess, I've never seen one but it looks like you know"

"Well there's gotta be people here, we may find help here, or even Era for that matter"

"Lets just hope this place isn't abandoned"

"I'm sure we'll find somebody in this town"

1 hour later

Sophie was knocking on a door, looking annoyed, nobody answers the door.

"And yet another empty household, how many doors have we knocked?" Sophie asks

Zelda replies, "this is at least the 100th house we've been to"

Sophie then sighs.

"At this rate we'll never fine Era" said Sophie

Zelda faces her.

"I'm sure there's another way"

"Yeah but we have no idea where to look, or even to begin, I was hoping this town had some answers, but it looks though that I'm wrong"

Sophie looks up into the sky, Zelda looks at her curiously.

"What is it Sophie?" Zelda asks curiously

Sophie Replies, "ever since we've got here, Ive been sensing this intense darkness, making me feel this sense of unease"

"Really? I don't sense anything"

"It's this thing I have, i have special powers that allows me to manipulate radiant light, like how you saw back there when I created the light orb to save you from the dark one"

"Yeah I remember"

Sophie faces Zelda and looks her in the eyes.

"Do you think, the monsters we've faced, we're the people of this town?" Sophie asks in a modest tone

Zelda replies, "I'm afraid it appears that way"

Sophie clenches her fists.

"If we don't get out of here, that might happen to us, so whatever we do, we better make it quick"

An aqua blue light shines behind them, both of them turn around.

Zelda says, "it's that light again"

Sophie and Zelda looks at the aqua blue light, the light was coming from the top of the castle, as they gazed on it for a little bit, Sophie's heart begins to glow white, she puts her hand on her chest.

"Could it be?" Sophie thought to herself

As she runs through the street.

"Sophie wait!" Zelda shouts

Zelda flies after her, Sophie continues on running, approaching near a gate, she then stops as the gate was closed, Zelda catches up to her panting.

"Geez Sophie, could you slow down a bit, I'm not energetic as you are"

Zelda then groans, Sophie observes the lock on the gate, she holds it up.

"Hmm, this shouldn't be too hard"

Sophie pulls out her spear tip, Sophie hits the lock with her spear tip, a light blasts her back, sending her flying into the air and falling on the ground.

"Sophie!" Zelda shouts in panic

Zelda flies over to her, Sophie groans while sitting up.

"Oh, my head"

Zelda lands on her belly.

"Sophie are you alright?!"

Sophie replies, "yeah I think so"

"Well you should be more careful! You can't just run off and mess with things that aren't yours!"

Sophie was focused on the lock, she walks toward the lock, Zelda gives her a stern look.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? I'm trying to keep you safe!" Zelda scolds at her

Sophie observes the lock on the gate, as the lock glows a bright light, Zelda flies up to her with a stern look on her face, she then focuses on the lock with curiosity.

"This isn't just some ordinary lock, it's infused with some sort of strange power" said Sophie

Zelda asks, "but how?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it may be, it looks like we won't get in anytime soon"

"Maybe I should try flying over it"

"There's no telling what other defenses this castle may have, it looks the only to get in is through this gate"

Sophie looks at the keyhole inside the lock.

"Looks like we'll need the key to enter the gate"

"Where can we find it?"

"Beats me, I mean it's not like they keep it under a floor rug saying home sweet home, who knows what happened to the key"

Light emerges from the keyhole, both of them look in awe, the trail of light forges a path for them, as they look upon the trail of light that awaits them.

"No way! Did you see what just happened?!" Sophie asks in shock

Zelda nods her head, both of them look at the trail of light.

"What is it doing?" Zelda asks

Sophie replies, "it making a path, I think we're suppose to follow it, come on"

Sophie runs towards the path of light, Zelda then follows her, a dark portal emerges from the ground, a cloaked figure emerges from the portal, she puts her hands together, as darkness emerges from her hands and creates a dark orb.

meanwhile

Sophie and Zelda continues to follow the trail of light, Sophie and Zelda stops running/flying, the trail leads them to a normal house, Sophie approaches the door.

"Well this is it" said Sophie

As Sophie tries knocking on the door, the door opens, both of them looked confused, inside the house was pitch black darkness, Sophie and Zelda enters the house.

"I can't see a thing in this place" said Zelda

Sophie says, "don't worry, I got this"

Sophie emits a white light from her spear, glowing brightly in the room, they see a shelf full of books and a desk near it, both Sophie and Zelda approaches the room, Sophie immediately searches the room.

"Come on Zelda, help me find the key to the gate" said Sophie in a desperate tone

Zelda looks around the dark room.

"Hey Sophie, I don't mean to be a spirit crusher, but doesn't this seem to be a bit far fetched?" Zelda asks

Sophie searches through the book shelf.

"Not really to be honest, I've seen weirder, now may you please help me" said Sophie in a polite tone

Zelda asks, "how do you even know that you're friend is up in that castle?"

Sophie then sighs.

"Well, it's because of the connection we have"

"Oh, ooh, I get it now"

"Not that kind of connection, you see, the power that I have can help me track my friends, family, or even a complete stranger who has the same power as me, depending how strong you're bond is with the person, you can sense that person from a mile away, and since Era and me have known each other since we were kids, the connection is as strong as iron"

Zelda looks at her with realization.

"This friend of yours, he means that much to you"

"Yeah, he's been there for me for all these years, and now I'm gonna return the favor"

Zelda smiles as Sophie gives a look of confidence, Zelda then smirks.

"Is he cute?"

Sophie immediately blushes and looks stunned.

"What no?! I already told you it's not that kind of connection"

"But isn't he kinda cute?"

"Would you please stop!"

Something slips out of the book she was holding, the object falls to the ground, both of them look down curiously, Sophie sets the book and the spear tip to the side, they examine the object, revealing it to be a key.

Zelda says, "hey it's the key, well that was easy"

Sophie says, "yeah almost too easy, I'm not sure this is the right key"

"Well where else could it go to?"

Sophie looks up, she sees a handle underneath the desk, Sophie stands up and pushes the desk to the side, seeing a secret door underneath, Sophie examines the key, she then looks at the keyhole with a curious look, she then inserts the key into the keyhole, unlocking the secret door, opening it up, Sophie grabs her spear tip and walks down into the basement, Zelda follows her down, both of them look around the place, their were cages all around them, as well as test tubes and chests, Sophie looks around with a scared look.

"Geez, this place gives me the creeps" said Zelda

Sophie backs up and hits something, she turns around and sees a chest, it had a lock on it.

"Again with the keys? How many of these things do we need?!" said Sophie in a dumbfounded tone

Zelda suggests, "why don't we try the key we have"

Sophie tries to insert the key into the lock, but it doesn't fit.

"Nope, didn't work" said Sophie

Zelda says, "wait this doesn't make any sense, why go through all this trouble for nothing?"

Sophie says, "maybe we need to find another key in this basement"

"But that'll take forever!"

"Got a better idea?"

Sophie searches through the junk, Zelda was about to fly to her, when an object hits her head.

"Ow!" Said Zelda

Sophie still searches for the key.

Sophie asks, "you okay?"

Zelda replies, "yeah I'm fine, this thing hit my-"

Zelda turns around and sees a cage dangling from a chain, she looks at it curiously, but then she stares in shock, as everything turns white, Zelda was flying in the middle of a forest fire, she looks around panicking.

"Where am I?! What's going on?! Sophie?! Where are you?!"

"Mommy!" A little girl shouts

Zelda gasps and looks around the area.

"Mommy where are you?!"

"D-Don't worry sweetheart, I'm coming"

Zelda flies through the forest as fast as she could, taking multiple turns as her heart keeps pounding and pounding.

"Mommy?!"

Zelda suddenly looks up in the air, a cage falls on her, sending her falling to the ground, Zelda begins gasping for air, she runs up the cage bars.

"Someone help me?! Anyone?! Please!" Zelda cries out

A blazing tree falls down towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Zelda immediately shoots up gasping for air in a panic like state, Sophie was kneeling above her.

"Hey it's okay! It's okay! Just breathe, shh"

Sophie gently strokes her belly, Zelda then takes deep breathes.

"W-What happened to me?!" Zelda asks in a scared tone still gasping for air

Sophie replies, "well when I was still searching for the key, I heard a thunk noise, and then I saw that you were out, it's only been a couple of minutes, but I'm glad you're alright"

Zelda looks down with a horrified look, Sophie looks at her with concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asks

Zelda replies, "huh? Oh I'm fine, it's nothing, anyway we should probably focus on finding the key"

"Oh you mean this key right here?"

Sophie raises up the key.

"What? Where did you get that?" Zelda asks while stunned

Sophie replies, "oh I found it in the cage that was dangling over you, that was pretty easy"

"Yeah, I guess so, did you open the chest yet?"

"No not yet, I was more concerned about you then I was about the chest"

"R-Really?"

Sophie nods her head.

Zelda says, "well thank you, for you're kindness"

"Hey were in this together, so we'll see it to the end, now let's get this chest open"

Zelda nods her head, Sophie walks towards chest, she sets her spear tip down while it's going glowing, she inserts the key in the lock, she then unlocks it and opens the chest, both of them find a set of 4 keys with one of them Broken, Sophie lifts up the keys.

"Well it looks like we found the keys, but one of them is broken off" said Sophie

Zelda says, "lets hope that those 3 are one of the gate key, otherwise we're this'll all be for nothing"

"Yeah"

Sophie puts the keys in her pocket, she then looks into the chest, seeing a piece of paper inside.

"Hey, what's this?" Sophie asks

Sophie picks up the paper, she spreads it out, revealing to be a map, the map shows places and locations inside the castle.

"What this is?" Zelda asks curiously

Sophie replies, "it's the inner layout, we'll be able to find our way through the castle"

"Geez, all that for a set of keys and a map, I hope this is all worth it"

"Same here, like you said before, or it'll all be for nothing, come on let's get out of this basement"

Sophie grabs her spear tip and begins walking over to the steps, Zelda begins following her, she then stops and glares over at he cage with confusion.

"Zelda, you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming"

Zelda follows her.

5 minutes later

Sophie and Zelda approaches the gate, as Sophie takes out the keys.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Sophie in an unconfident tone

Sophie inserts the first key, the key doesn't go in.

"It doesn't fit" said Sophie

Zelda says, "try the other ones"

Sophie picks the second key, the key didn't fit.

"Crap!" Sophie shouts in frustration

"Last one Sophie"

Sophie grabs the last key, she gets the key closer to the lock, as she begins to sweat heavily, Zelda looks in suspense, Sophie inserts the key, the key fits into the lock, both of them sigh in relief.

"Phew, hat was a close one" said Sophie in a relieved tone

The lock begins to move rapidly, a dark aura envelopes around it, both Sophie and Zelda looked confused at it, large amounts of darkness bursts out of the lock, blowing Sophie and Zelda back as they resist against the burst, the burst then stop, both Sophie and Zelda looked in shock, a growling noise was made, both of them gasp, they turn around and they see a giant monster in a cesspool in the ground, the monster appeared to be a black mist with 6 tentacles all around it, the mist opens it's eyes as they were giant red horrifying pupils, the monster screeches a loud cry across the town, Sophie and Zelda cover their ears, the monster stops screeching, both Sophie and Zelda looks up to the monster.

"Oh my-"

( the monster swings it's tentacle towards them )

"Look out!" Sophie shouts

( both of them dodge in opposite directions as Sophie goes left while Zelda goes right, Sophie pulls out her spear tip, the monster slams it's 4th tentacle at Sophie, Sophie leaps to the right, the monster slams it's 6th tentacle at Sophie, Sophie dodges to the left, the 5th tentacle comes down towards her, Sophie raises her spear tip and stabs the 5th tentacle, the tentacle keeps pushing her down, Sophie struggles to push the monster back as sweat comes from her body, the spear tip glows a radiant light inside the tentacle, Sophie's eyes glow white, she slices the tentacle off her, Sophie runs towards the monster, the monster slams it's two remaining tentacles towards her, Sophie dodge rolls the first attack, she then jumps over the other tentacle, Sophie lunges into the air, getting ready to stab the monster, the monster turns to Sophie, it then gives out a powerful shivering screech, inside its mouth were a thousand teeth, Sophie's eyes turn back to normal as she looks in fright, 12 dark tentacles emerges from it's mouth, all 12 of them grabs a hold of Sophie and slams her into the wall, Sophie gives a painful look, as she drops her spear tip on the floor, Zelda looks at Sophie in the air, the monster clenches onto Sophie even further, Sophie screams in agony )

"SOPHIE!" Zelda cries out

( Zelda gives a determined look, she dives down towards Sophie and the monster, the monster thrusts its 1st, 2nd, and 3rd tentacle at Zelda, Zelda tucks her wings in and spins through the monster's tentacles, she then span her wings out and soars near the ground, she grabs the spear tip with her talons, she flies up to Sophie and the monster and stabs the tentacles that's wrapped around Sophie, the Spear tip glows a radiant light once more, an explosion of light destroys the tentacles as it's lost it's hold on Sophie, the monster screeches in pain, Sophie falls to the ground, Zelda flies down underneath her )

"Are you okay Sophie?!" Zelda asks in a worried tone

( Sophie groans as she holds her sides, she looks up and sees the monster bigger than from before, Sophie grabs the spear tip laying on the ground, she then gets up and faces the monster, she grips her weapon, as radiant light comes off her weapon and her eyes glow white, the monster screeches, Sophie screams from the top her lungs and thrusts her weapon, a beam of radiant light pierces through the monster, monster begins to melt away, screeching in pain and distorted, the monster turns into a big goop and fades away, Sophie gives a stern look, she groans in pain and kneels on the ground )

"Sophie!" Zelda cries out

Zelda goes underneath her and looks up to her.

"It's okay Zelda, I'm fine, it hurts just a little bit, come on, let's get to the gate"

Sophie stands back up, she walks towards the gate, Zelda then follows her, Sophie turns to Zelda.

"Thanks for the save, if you didn't come I could've died"

"I'm just glad that you're alright, like you said before we're in this together, so we're gonna make it to the end, now shall we?"

Sophie then smiles.

"I thought you never ask"

Sophie turns the lock, the lock unlocks, it then fades away, the gate then opens, both of them look in awe.

"Amazing!" Said Zelda in awe

Sophie asks, "wanna go first?"

Zelda replies, "yes please"

Zelda flies in first, Sophie walks behind her, the gate door closes, the lock reappears

* * *

**Well there's no turning back for our heroes, what will they find in the castle? whelp find out next next time in "light in the darkness" **

**Whelp have a good day and Godbless you all**


	4. Chapter 3: The lost Warrior ( part 1 )

**Hey guys i'm back, sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy for the past couple days ( and a bit lazy ), anyway here's chapter 3**

**Another thing that i will mention, i've made a trailer showing my next big story, since the rules say i can't post any trailers on this site, but that doesn't mean i can't send them you guys, if you PM me, i can send you the trailer if you like**

**well enough talking, lets get this show on the road**

* * *

Chapter 3: the lost Warrior ( part 1 )

* * *

Meanwhile

1 hour earlier

A chipping noise was made, as a piece of armor falls to the ground, the warrior's vision was hazy as red covered his entire site, he could only see a person covered in green aura, the Warrior slowly closes his eyes and faints.

Present time

The Warrior wakes up, his vision came from blurry to clear, the Warrior sits up groaning as armor was removed from his body and all around him including his rock mace, except for the rock gauntlet on his right arm.

"What the? When did I have this?"

The Warrior stands up, revealing it to be Era.

"Where in the world am I?" Era asks himself

He then stands up, he was in a desert wasteland full of rusty damaged weapons, he looks at them with an unease look on his face.

"What kind of place is this?!"

Era looks around the wasteland.

"Sophie! Sophie! Where are you?!"

A rumbling was being made, Era looks around the area wondering about the rumbling.

"That rumbling, where is that coming from?" Era asks himself once more

Era looks straight ahead, he sees horsemen fully covered in armor coming at him, they pull out their swords and come straight towards him.

"This can't be good"

( Era lifts his mace up from the ground, clenching it with his right hand, the first rider rides straight at him, Era jumps to the right, the second rider horizontal slashes at him, Era blocks the attack and shatters the sword, the third rider comes up on him, Era then sweeps down and strikes at the horse's right leg, causing the horse to be unbalanced and falling to the ground, the two other horse riders circle around, the horse rider gets up from the ground and grabs his sword, the other two horsemen jump off their horses, the 2nd rider tosses his broken sword away, the 3 of them walk towards Era, Era clenches his mace, he grabs the other end of the mace and makes his stand, the rocks begin to crack on the ground underneath his feet, his entire mace gets embodied by black aura, small pebbles begin to float in the air, the riders then start running at him, Era gives a powerful shout and smashes the ground, smashing the terrain and sends a barrage of rock pillars at the riders, the riders get buried in the barrage, Era puts his mace on his shoulder )

"Phew, that was close" said Era

( a slash effect occur, Era looks stunned, 3 of the rocky pillars collapses, the 3 riders emerge from the terrain unharmed, Era gives a shocked look, he then raises his left eye brow )

"Well, this is going to be harder than I thought"

( the unarmed rider flash steps in front of Era and punches him in the gut, Era's eyes shoot out with saliva coming from his mouth, the rider sends Era flying through the air, a wall of rock forms from the ground and stops Era from flying even further, Era slides down the rock, the 2 riders flash steps near the unarmed rider, Era gets up from the landing, he spits out blood )

"Okay, now you've made me mad"

( Era wipes the blood from his lip, Era swings upward, flinging rocks at the riders, the riders just stand their in front of the attack as dust covers themselves, Era charges towards the riders and swings his mace, clearing the dust, the riders disappear, Era looks surprised, he looks around the area with awareness, a rider flash steps behind him, Era turns around, the rider vertical slashes, Era leaps back to dodge the attack, he then charges at the rider, the rider diagonal slashes from his right side, Era parry's the attack, the rider diagonal slashes once more, Era blocks the 2nd attack, the unarmed rider comes at him from his right side, Era stomps on the ground and creates a rocky barrier to keep the unarmed rider back, the rider in front of him kicks him in the stomach, pushing him back, the other rider strikes him from behind, Era dodge rolls to the left and slides his feet on the ground, Era looks up and sees the riders in the air, getting ready to strike him down, suddenly a blacked coated figure slashes at them with his sword, Era's vision becomes blurry, he begins shaking, he then collapses on the floor )

2 hours later

Era groans as he slowly opens his eyes, he then fully opens them seeing the person in the long black coat, he had silver chains hanging over his chest and connecting to the hood part, he was wearing black gloves, boots, a blind fold over his face, and a sword on his back, he has medium straight white hair that spiked from every side leaving the top flat, he also appeared the same age as Era.

"It's about time you wake up" said the cloaked figure

Era immediately shoots up in air with fright, his body was covered in bandages with his left arm being under a sling.

"Stop moving, you'll only make the internal bleeding worse" said the cloaked figure

Era slowly pants, he then looks around the area, seeing that both of them were inside a cave, he then looks straight at the cloaked figure.

"Umm, okay this starting to get a bit freaky" said Era in a confused tone

The cloaked figure asks, do you remember anything?"

Era looks at the cloaked figure with nervousness.

"Yeah I do, I remember you saving me, thank you very much by the way, but just who are you exactly?"

The cloaked figure sits in front of him.

"It appears you've manage to keep some of your memories intact, that's good, it means you haven't been infected by the dark matter, at least not by much" said the cloaked figure

Era asks, "Wait wait wait hold on, you're not making any sense here, i have no idea what's going on! And I'm starting to freak out here! Just who the heck are you and what's going on?!"

"Relax yourself and let me explain, you see, those 3 horsemen, those weren't humans you were fighting, as you could already tell"

"What are you saying here?"

"Those beings are made of dark matter, you refer to them as the dark ones"

Era looks at with a stunned look on his face.

"Wait, you mean those horsemen are made of dark matter? But that's impossible, they're creatures that infect people" said Era with a sure tone

The cloaked figure says, "Maybe in you're world they are, but In this one it's a whole different story"

"My world? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you are no longer in your world, you are now in the dark realm"

Era gives out a chuckle with a smile on his face.

"Heh heh, you're joking right? You can't be serious about all this, I mean there's no way no how that this is all real right? I'm probably dreaming, any moment now I could be waking up"

The cloaked figure presses his foot against Era's broken arm, Era grits his teeth in pain and wobbles around.

"Still think this is a dream?" The cloaked figure asks coldly

"Agh! Okay! okay! It's real! It's real! Please stop!" Era cries out in pain

The cloaked figure puts his foot down, Era breathes in out for relief, he then immediately stands up.

"You seriously didn't have to do that!" Said Era in a slightly angry tone

"It appears the internal bleeding has stopped and it looks as though you're legs are healed, good, then that means the treatment" said the cloaked figure

Era looks confused.

"Treatment?" Era asks confusingly

"Come on now, we should get going, there's no telling when we'll get another chance like this"

The cloaked figure walks out the cave, Era gives a disapproving look.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?" Era thought

3 minutes later

The cloaked figure was walking through the wasteland, Era jogs beside him.

"Okay, you can't just expect me to travel with you through whatever this place is without even knowing what it is or what's going on?!" Era asks

The cloaked figure says, "I can't answer all 1,000 questions you have, your just gonna have to bear with it for the rest of the trip"

"Well can you at Least tell me you're name?"

"...I'm Silas"

"And I'm Era"

"Is that all?"

"No, I still have the 1,000 questions in my head"

Silas then moans, he turns to Era.

"Look There's only so much I can explain at the moment before we get jumped by a million of things, so if at least explain a little bit of info, will you shut up?"

Era looks at him with an annoyed expression do to his attitude, he then gives an accepting look.

"Okay, fair enough" said Era

Silas says, "this place is called the dark realm, a place which light ceases to exist, it is comprised of multiple worlds that either consumed by dark matter or darkness itself, the rules in the dark realm function differently then it does in your world, for instance, time and space doesn't apply to the dark realm"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that time doesn't move at all, while you're world is constantly moving in time, the dark realm doesn't move at all, so you stay the same age for years and years and never change a bit"

"Years?"

"Yeah, for instance, you've been here for nearly 11 years"

Era looks in complete shock.

"11 YEARS!" Era shouts loudly

Silas puts his hand on his face.

"Keep it down will you, let's not try to attract a bajillion things out here that are trying to kill us"

"Sorry" Era muffles

Silas takes his hand off Era.

"Now let's get a move on, it isn't safe out here" said Silas in a calm tone

Both of them continue to walk through the wasteland, as they look through the dusty old used weapons, Era looks up to Silas in wonder.

"Hey Silas, have you ever seen a girl with blond hair around here?"

"No I have not, why you ask?"

"Well, she's a friend of mine, and her name is Sophie, she means a lot to me, and she's probably around here in this wasteland, we gotta find her"

"Well she's not in the wasteland, there's only just you, me, and the darkness that infests within this place"

"But she's gotta be here, if I'm here then she must be as well"

"I'm telling you she's not here, now we better get a move on before-"

Darkness begins to emit from the ground, creatures begin to crawl from the ground, they appear to be a humanoid form, as they're bodies were pale and corpse like, as they had nooses around their necks with their clothes being torn rags and dresses, they give off horrified expressions from their blackened eyes and mouths, Era looks at them with a terrified look in his eyes, Silas remained calm against the creatures.

"What are they?" Era asks

( Silas pulls out his sword, his sword appeared to be at arms length and doubled edged, with the blade was pitch black with the edges were silver, the hilt was black wi the pommel silver and the cross guard silver as well with it curving upward, it also had a purple gem at the center of the cross guard, Era pulls out his rock mace, the creatures begin to murmur out chants )

Silas says, "whatever they are, I'm guessing they aren't here for hugs and kisses"

( the creatures begin to run towards them, Silas remains still, one of the creatures stretches out its hand towards Silas, as it was gonna grab him in the face, a diagonal slash slices the through the creature, the creature falls to the ground, Silas charges straight at them, slashing through 4 of the creatures, as they fall to the ground, another one charges straight at him, Silas grabs its left arm with his left arm and horizontal slashes its left side, the creature then turns around to attack him once more, Silas switches his sword and stabs the creature in the chest, Silas then pulls the sword out of its chest and it falls to the ground, 3 more of them came charging towards Silas from multiple sides, everything turns pitch black, a circular slash cuts through the darkness, everything turns back to normal, the 3 creatures stood their for a second,they then fall to the ground, Era looks at Silas with amazement )

( Era faces against the mob, Era clenches his mace )

"Alright Era, remember you're training, face the enemy with both eyes" Era thought

( Era turns his body side ways, as he raises his mace, one of the creature's charges straight at him )

"If I can't use my other arm...

( Era then pivots his body, swinging the rock mace and hitting the creature with it )

"...then my body will have to do!"

( the creature flings back into the creatures, as they were on the ground, more creatures begin charging at him, Era whacks 2 of the creatures coming at him, one of the creatures grabs a hold on him, Era struggles to break free from its grasp, he then drops his mace, black aura envelopes on his right fist around the gauntlet, Era then punches the creature in the face, sending it flying, Era smiles in relief )

"Yes! I can still fight!" Era shouts in excitement

( a giant dark portal emits from the darkness, the creature reaches out its giant hand and crumble the ground, Era turns around to look at the creature, the creature rises up, it appeared to be completely dressed in black, with gloves, boots, and an executioners mask on it, it also had chains around its wrist, Era looks in shock )

W-What? WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Era thought

( the creature then flings its chains at Era as it extends longer, the chains wraps around Era's right arm, the creature yanks Era towards it, rocks form out of the ground, Era plants his feet into the rocks and starts pulling against the chains )

"These chains! There too strong! I can't break free! I'm gonna have to ditch the gauntlet" said Era

( Era tries to open his gauntlet, but his head starts to rapidly pound and his heart started to ache, Era groans in pain as he was sweating, the rocks immediately break open and Era flies towards the creature, the creature snatches him by the head, Era grabs it's arm as he couldn't breathe, the creature continues to squeeze on his head, everything begins to turn black around Era, when suddenly a slash came out of nowhere, Era falls to the ground, the creature's head was missing, as it falls on its knees and plops to the ground sideways, Silas was behind the creature, he them walks over the creature and towards Era )

"Are you alright?" Silas asks with concern

Era replies, "Y-Yeah I'm fine, thank you, what were those things?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like them"

"I don't think you can see anything with that blindfold on"

Silas observes the chains around Era's arm, looking at it with extreme precautions, Era looks confused at Silas.

"These chains, they hold an unreal amount of darkness within them, but I don't sense any dark matter" said Silas

Era asks, "wait you can sense things?!"

"Yeah, how else do you think I can see you?"

"Huh, I guess that makes sense"

Silas pulls the chains.

"I might be able break through the chain, it's not dark matter, the sword might cut through it" said Silas

Era asks "But what if you can't though?"

"Well..."

Silas looks at the creature's right arm.

"...you may have to carry a dismembered arm for the rest of the trip"

"Ugh"

"Okay, pull the chain back"

Era pulls the chain back, Silas lifts his sword in the air, getting ready to cut the chain.

"Okay, on 3" said Era

"1...2..."

The chain automatically breaks, both of them gasp in confusion, the chains fall on the floor, Era lifts the shattered part of his chain.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Era asks

Silas replies, "I'm not sure"

Era's end of the chain creates more chains, the path of chains head into the sky, the chains pull Era into the sky as he screams, Era fades into the fog.

"NO!" Silas

Darkness forms around him, more of the creatures rises and surround Silas.

"Well, this can't be good"

( Silas raises his blade in a fighting stance )

Meanwhile

Era continues to be pulled up into the sky, he then falls on a steep plateau face on, he then gets up and looks at the chain on his right arm.

"What the?! What kind of Sorcery is this?!"

"I could ask you the same thing"

Era gasps, he looks around in the fog.

"Whose there?! Show yourself!"

Era continues to look around, a scythe blade was near his cheek, Era looks in fright, a person in a black cloak was behind him, the person was wearing black gauntlets, a torso, and metal boots, she also had a silver skull mask on her face.

"Hello there little boy, tell me, do you fear death?"

* * *

**Well this can't be good for Era, sorry if it was a bit short, but i hope you enjoyed it**

**if you guys want to send ideas, I'm all ears, I'll take in consideration**

**whelp that's all for now, until my next chapter, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	5. Chapter 4: The Lost Warrior ( part 2 )

**Hey guys i am back, today is the second day of November, Halloween is over! Yay! and now we can get ready for thanksgiving ( i know some of you don't care or celebrate it, but hey might as well try ) **

**this is part 2 to where we left off, i hope y'all enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4: The lost Warrior ( part 2 )

* * *

Era remains frozen as the scythe was on it's tip at his cheek, the person continues to look at him.

"So you're a Universal knight? I wasn't expecting a child to be one, but that doesn't matter to me, you are who you are" said the person

Era turns to her.

"Who are you?!" Era shouts

She slides her scythe back, Era screams in agonizing pain, as blood streams down his face and drips all over the ground, the scythe stops as Era pants.

"I would watch your tongue boy, i could make this as agonizing as I want"

Era clenches his fist and clenches his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Era asks

The person replies, "That's simple, I want to know you're fears"

The person removes the scythe from his cheek, as he looks in relief as he opens his eyes, the person drags her scythe on the ground.

"My fears?" Era asks in a cautious tone

"Mhmm, now I'll ask you again, do you fear death?"

Era looks with a serious face.

"No"

The person walks up to Era.

"Heh, you aren't the first to say the same thing, but you must be afraid of something don't you? If not death, then what is it you do fear?"

The person grabs Era by the cheeks, Era knocks her hand off his cheeks.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Oh you don't have to tell me anything, I can see it in you're eyes, a pour lost boy, all alone in the dark realm, with nothing but his own thoughts to comfort him, such a pity, tell me boy..."

The person raises her Scythe.

"...what are you thinking right now?"

Era looks at her with a stern look, he knocks the scythe away from his face.

"SHUT UP!" Era shouts

Era lunges at her, the person yanks the chains, pulling Era down and making him fall down.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! You're a fighter aren't you? But it's easy to forget that you get chained up with all those thoughts rushing into your head"

Era gets up with his face beaten up and his nose bleeding.

"What are you?!" Era asks with a serious tone

The person replies, "I am Mistress Death, and I'll be the last thing you'll ever see, before I send you to a worse place than this"

( Mistress Death raises her Scythe and strikes down on Era, Era raises his right arm to block the attack, as the blade was nearly touching his face, he then kicks her in the stomach and pushes her back, Era gets up from the ground and faces her, Mistress Death faces him and stands her ground )

Era says, "Sorry, but I refuse to be you're next victim, my life isn't over yet! And I refuse to let you take that away from me!"

"Hmph, if that's what you want, then so it shall be you're final words"

( Era charges at her, Mistress Death yanks Era to the side, as he falls to the ground, Era then gets back up, he begins charging at her once more and attempts punching at her with his only good arm 3 times, Mistress Death dodges the attacks, she then steps side away and knees him in the gut, sending him falling on the ground, Era slowly got back up, Mistress Death back hands him a couple of times, Era stood his ground as he chuckles a bit )

"Is that all you got? Pathetic, I expected more from you then a couple of slaps, you call yourself Mistress Death, so where's the death part?"

( Mistress Death punches his broken arm, Era cries out in pain as he collapses to the floor as he was flipping around on the floor in pain, Mistress Death circles around him dragging her Scythe on the floor )

"This is where you die, the very place which you are laying, shall be you're grave"

( Mistress Death faces him once more, Era grabs hold onto a rock )

"Say you're prayers, but in the end, they won't save you"

( Era throws the rock at her face, Mistress Death screams in pain )

"Why you little-"

( Era then punches her in the face, making her fall back, Era then gets up while cracking his neck )

"Thanks for the warm up, now lets get down to business"

( Era grabs the sling from underneath his arm and throws it off, he places his left hand on the ground, the floor around him turns black, as it turns into boulders, they pile on Era, covering every part of his body, he had armor around him, Era rises up and faces Mistress Death )

"How interesting, but do you really think you could beat me?" Asks Mistress Death

Era replies, "see for YOURSELF!"

( Era immediately charges at her with a shoulder charge, Mistress Death leaps back to dodge the attack, she then vertical slashes the armor's arm off, the armor reconstructs the destroyed armor part, he then throws his left fist at her, Mistress Death leaps back as she lands on the ground, Era charges at her and rushes at her with smash attacks 5 times, Mistress Death constantly dodges the attack, Mistress Death holds her scythe with both of her hands and slashes at Era's helmet, breaking it off for a second, the helmet then reconstructs once more, Era punches into the ground, he then drags his fist upward, flinging the rocks and dust at her, Mistress Death slices through the rocks, as Era disappears into the dust, Mistress Death looks around the area )

"He vanished into the dust, where could he be?" Mistress Death asks

( Era suddenly appears from behind her, he then delivers a silent attack, Mistress Death leaps back, Era grabs onto the chain in her left hand, he pulls her down with the chains and delivers a powerful downward punch from his left fist, smashing her into the ground, sending giant amounts of debris flying everywhere with dust shooting up into the sky and everywhere)

Meanwhile

( Another creature attacks Silas, Silas leaps back from the creatures, more creatures begin to surround him, shadows begin to cover them, all of them look up into the sky, seeing the boulders coming down on them, Silas then runs out of the way, as the boulders collapses down on the creatures, Silas continues running from the boulders, he then stops turn around )

"Where in the world did those came from?" Silas asks himself

( Silas looks up at the plateau, he looks up in distraught )

"No! Is he really fighting her? If he is, I hope he's ready for the next part"

Meanwhile

As the debris clears away, Era stands firm in his armor, as Mistress Death lays in a crater with a broken and battered body.

Era says, "heh, that wasn't too bad"

Era snatches the chain from Mistress Death's grasp.

"Well I'm glad that worked..." Era thought

Flashback

It everything reverts back to the fight.

"...She believed that I wanted to fight her, but my goal was to get the chain out of her grasp, it's a good thing I used this Juggernaut rock armor, I've never been able to use it in combat due to how much energy it takes just to make this thing, but it looks like I managed, and it kept her focus on me rather than the fact her chains was still holding onto me"

Flashback ended

Era snaps the chains off his right arm, dropping it onto the floor.

"Well that punch may not have killed her but it didn't really tickle her either, whelp, I better go find Silas in whatever mess he's in"

Era begins to walk away in his armor, Mistress Death was still laying on the ground, her left index finger begins to twitch, her fingers snap back into place, as her bones begin to crack back into place, Era then immediately stops.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Era asks

"So boy? Was that the best you've got..."

Era gasps out of shock, he then turns around to see Mistress Death unharmed as she raises her scythe in the air with the blade glowing a bright scarlet color.

"...well then, now it's my turn"

Era asks, "How are you-"

Mistress Death diagonal slashes upward, Era's armor implodes from all around his body, he falls to the ground laying in the rubble, Mistress Death walks up to him as she dusts herself off, Era struggles to get up from the ground.

"Well that was a bit unpleasant, I will admit this you gave me a jump there for a second, but it didn't last long"

Era struggles to move.

"What's going on?! I can't move!" Era thought

Mistress Death replies, "now then, it's time to get down to business"

As Mistress Death takes off her mask, her face was nothing but a pitch black void, Darkness envelops around her body, Era stares down on her, as the darkness begins to spread around them, trapping them both in the mist of darkness, Era looks horrified at Mistress Death as she begins to walk towards him, reaching out her hand towards his face, Era remained frozen in the horror, suddenly Silas cuts through the darkness, Mistress Death raises her scythe diagonal slashes at him, Silas blocks the attack, both of them clash against each other, Silas was carrying Era's mace as he tosses near Era and grabs it.

Silas says, "Era! Use you're mace and smash this plateau to bits"

Era says, "but We'll go down with it!"

Silas shouts, "now just do it!"

( Era forms a rock cast on his left arm, he then immediately stands up and grabs his mace with both of his hands, Silas and Mistress Death push against each other during the clash, Era raises his mace in the air and begins to charge it up, Mistress Death strikes Silas with the back of her Scythe, she then lunges towards Era )

Mistress Death shouts, "NOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

( Era smashes the plateau, sending a shock wave and knocking her back, the entire Plateau crumbles to bits as everybody falls through the debris )

2 hours later

Era slowly opens his eyes, As both Silas and Era were moaning as Era was laying on Silas.

"Hey, are you alright?" Silas asks

Era replies, "yeah i think so"

"Well can you please get off my chest, I can hardly breathe with you on me"

Era gets off Silas and kneels on the ground.

"Sorry"

Silas then sits up.

Era asks, "Are you okay?"

Silas replies, "yeah I'm alright, I've been through worse"

"How did we survive that?!"

"That's another thing about the dark realm, you can't die here"

Era looks in shock.

"What?! You can't die here?" Era asks

Silas replies, "yup, can't age, die, or even starve to death, you're basically immortal here, the only downside is that you can still feel pain here, so it gets kinda dull after awhile"

"Geez, how do you live like this?"

"You don't, you either become them or you lose you're mind, either way you're trapped here"

"But isn't there a way out of this place?"

"That's why I'm here, i can lead you out of here, but you're gonna have to follow my lead and do what I tell you to do, got it?"

"Got it"

"Good, then let's get a move on"

Silas gets up, Era gets up as well.

"Wait" said Era

Silas then stops, he then faces era.

"Why are you helping me?"

Silas takes a deep sigh.

"As I said before, I can't answer every question you have, but I will tell you this, someone close to me wants to see you, she believes that you might be of help, that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry if I can't explain everything now, so you're just gonna have to deal with it"

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this one"

"Good, now lets get going"

Both of them begin walking through the cave they were trapped in.

"The Noose..." a hoarsely voice comes out of nowhere

Era then immediately stops, he sees a creature hanging from the noose up above him.

"...The Noose is up"

Era looks in complete dismay.

Silas asks, "Hey Era, you coming?"

Era replies, "yeah, I'm coming"

Era looks back at the creature once more, he then follows Era, as the creature breathing was coarse.

"...Abigail..."

* * *

**Oh dang, what do y'all think of this chapter? i hope all of you enjoyed it, so what do you think what that creature mean of what it said? whelp that's all for now have a good day and Godbless you all**


	6. Chapter 5 The Lonesome Castle

**Hey guys, I'm back in action, sorry for the delay there for a bit, but here's chapter 5 of the story **

**Well I'll give you a heads up, there won't exactly be any fighting in this chapter, sorry, but there'll be lots of other juicy things in this chapter**

**i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: The lonesome castle

* * *

Meanwhile

Sophie and Zelda goes into the castle, both of them look around the place in wonder, as the chandeliers flicker of reflecting light around the big room, the tile on the floor was golden with Sophie and Zelda seeing their own reflection off they also see 3 stairways with the one on the left having a red carpet, the one in the middle having a blue carpet, and the one on the right with a yellow carpet.

"Wow, this place is so Beautiful" said Sophie in awe

Zelda asks, "indeed it does, but where should we go?"

"Huh, I'm not sure, maybe it's not as bad as it looks..."

Both Sophie and Zelda looks up, they see a never ending walk of floors, both Sophie and Zelda's mouth/beak were wide open.

"...it's worse"

Zelda asks, "what are we suppose to do now?"

"We'll think of something"

Sophie steps into the center, a bright light forms from the floor, as the light shines upon her and Zelda, making a giant cross symbol underneath them, as radiant light projects from Sophie's heart and lights up the carpets, making each different pathways, Sophie looks in awe as her heart stops glowing white.

"Whoa, did I do that?" Sophie asks

Zelda replies, "it seems so"

"Well, at least it'll be easier to tell which stairway leads to"

"Yeah but which path should we take?"

Sophie looks at the 3 stairways which she was still puzzled about.

"Hmm, what do you think Zelda?" Sophie asks feeling unsure

Zelda replies "I'm not sure, I barely know anything about human structures, I'll let you make the call, wherever you choose we'll go, I'm trusting you on this one"

Sophie looks at the steps, feeling unsure of herself, she then closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breathe as she opens her eyes.

"Okay, lets go to the middle stairway" said Sophie

Zelda asks, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

Sophie walks up the steps as Zelda remained on her right shoulder, Sophie then sees a door ahead on the 2nd floor, both of them approach the door, Sophie grabs onto the door handle.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Sophie

She then opens the door, both of them walk inside, they stare in wonder.

Sophie says, "Whoa"

They stare down, it was a giant library full of books, ranging steep from all the way up to all the way down, the entire library was lit up.

Zelda asks, "whoa, that's a lot of...what are those things?"

Sophie replies, "those are books Zelda"

"That's a lot of books"

"Yeah but this doesn't look like this is where we need to go, maybe we should head back"

Sophie and Zelda turns around, the entrance to the library was gone.

"What? What happened to the entrance?!" Sophie asks in shock

Sophie then runs up to the wall searching for the entrance.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Said Sophie in a panic like tone

Sophie then tries taking deep breathes.

"Great! Now we're stuck in here!" Said Sophie in a frustrated tone

Zelda says, "well there gotta be a way out of here, let's find one"

Both of them split up, Sophie and Zelda search through the room, Zelda searches high and low from top to bottom, Sophie checks every corner, Zelda checks underneath every object in the library, Sophie begins to remove books from the shelves, to what feels like hours, Sophie and Zelda continue to search, they eventually give up and meet up with each other.

Zelda asks, "did you manage to find an exit?"

Sophie replies, "no, I couldn't, this place is too big, what about you?"

"I wasn't able to find anything either, not a single area in this place has an exit, I'm sorry"

"Dang it!"

Sophie then slams her first against the wall in frustration, Zelda looks in worry.

Zelda says, "Sophie, calm down, take a few deep breathes, just breathe"

Sophie then starts breathing in and out slowly, she lowers her right hand and unclenches her fist.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated that we're stuck in here and Era is nowhere to be found" said Sophie

Zelda suggests, "Well why don't we take a break? It's been a long night and we need to rest a bit"

"Rest? Here?"

"Yes, are Library's usually dangerous?"

Sophie then giggles.

"No, not really, they're usually quiet, I'll go find a book that'll be interesting"

Sophie then walks off, Zelda turns to her, Zelda sees a sofa and lands on it, as Sophie looks through the books, Zelda raises her wing and looks at it.

"Who am I?" Zelda thought

Sophie continues searching for a book, she then sees one with a bird on it, Sophie looks at it with interest, she then grabs the book, flipping the pages on it, she then sees a page with a great look of interest, she then rushes towards Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, look what I found!" Sophie shouts

Zelda then looks up curiously, Sophie then immediately sits on the sofa, turning the pages.

"Really? What did you find?" Zelda asks with a curious look in her eyes

Sophie replies, "I found this book about certain types of birds, and look what I found"

Sophie shows her a page with a bird that looked exactly like Zelda, Zelda looks In wonder as she walks towards Sophie and looks at the page, placing her wing on the page.

"Is that my kind?" Zelda asks curiously

Sophie replies, "it looks like it, it says here that you're a blue spix macaw, they mainly eat fruits and Brazil nuts, and they usually live in tropical rainforests, and their often rare in other places, no wonder I wasn't able to tell from the start"

Zelda continues to look at the page, she gives a smile on her face.

"Hey Sophie, could you show me more pages please?" Zelda asks politely

Sophie replies, "okay sure"

Sophie turns the page, the second page shows the Amazon Rainforest.

"Here is the Amazon rainforest, it ranges from Venezuela to Brazil, its a biodiversity hotspot" said Sophie

Zelda asks, "Biodiversity hotspot? What's that?"

"Well, it's basically a term saying there are various of species in the ecosystem, it's a thing we humans describe it"

"Huh, interesting, keep going"

Sophie then turns to the next page, showing a baby blue macaw.

"Hey look, it's a little baby chick, aww look how cute it is"

Zelda continues to look at the page, she looks at it in awe, with her wing placing it down on the page, she then gives a sad look on her face with a tear streams down her right eye, Sophie looks at her puzzled and a bit concerned.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Sophie asks in a concerned tone

Zelda replies, "huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"Then why are you crying?"

Zelda then wipes her face off with her right wing.

"I don't know, it just came out of nowhere when I looked at the picture" said Zelda

Sophie gives a worried expression.

"Maybe we should stop reading this" Sophie suggests

"Yeah"

Sophie closes the book and sets it on the side table, Sophie looks at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me" said Zelda

Sophie says, "Zelda, it's okay, there's no need to apologize, did you remember something?"

"I don't know, but it feels like something came over me, I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like apart of me is missing, like as if I'm not myself"

Sophie puts her hands on her lap, thinking about what she just said, as Sophie raises her right hand.

"Well, you're not the only one who feels like that"

Zelda looks at Sophie, Sophie looks down in sadness.

"Zelda, please don't take this the wrong way, but I wish I lost my memories, so I could forget everything that I have done..."

Sophie squeezes her leg really hard.

"...I ran away from home, I rejected my father, even though he was trying to protect me, and I shut everybody out, the only one that came to my rescue was Era..."

Tears begin to fall from her face.

"...that's the reason why we're on this silly goose chase, Era was the only person I had who still loved me, even after everything I did, and I brought you into this mess, I'm sorry, I'm a terrible friend"

Sophie silently weeps, trying to hold back her tears and grits her teeth, Zelda looks sad at her, she flies on her lap and wipes away the tears from her eyes.

Zelda says, "Hey, listen, that's not true, you're not a terrible friend, in fact your a great friend..."

Sophie looks up to her.

"...even though I lost my memories and we only known each other for a little bit, but you've been so kind to me, I couldn't imagine a better friend to have..."

Sophie wipes away her tears.

"...I may not know anything about you're father, but I will tell you this, a true parent always love their children no matter what, dedicate their lives for the sake of their own children, I know so"

Sophie then smiles for a little bit.

"Yeah, you're right"

"hey Sophie, please promise this one thing"

"Hmm?"

"When we get back home, promise me that you'll go back home and go to you're father, and tell him how sorry you are and how much you love him so"

Sophie places her hands on Zelda's right wing.

"I promise"

Both of them smile at each other, Sophie then yawns.

Zelda says, "You're tired aren't you, well you should get some sleep, we'll continue more tomorrow"

Sophie says, "okay, you should get some sleep to"

"Fair enough"

Sophie lays on the arms of the sofa, Zelda snuggles on a woolly stool.

"Well, goodnight" said Zelda

Sophie says, "goodnight to you too"

Both of them fall asleep.

...

...

...

...

...

"יסמין"

Zelda opens her eyes, she was standing on a branch and looks out into the waterfall, she enjoyed the breeze blowing at her.

"Mommy!" A little girl shouted

"Hmm?"

Zelda turns around and sees a little chick running up to and jumps onto her, Zelda holds onto her dearly.

"Whoa! Easy there little one"

"Sorry mommy, I guess I got carried away, Daddy wanted me to go check on you to see if you were alright"

"Mommy? I'm sorry but do I know you?"

The little chick then laughs.

"You're so silly mommy"

Zelda looks in dismay.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happened?"

Zelda turns her attention towards the chick once more.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong sweetie, I'm just a little bit lost right now"

Zelda sets the little chick down and holds her wing, both of them stare at the water fall.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know who I am, it's just I'm so lost in myself, I can't figure out what I'm suppose to be" said Zelda

"Huh? I don't understand"

"I'm sorry, you're too young to know these kind of things, and I shouldn't put them onto you, hey little one, could you tell me w..."

Zelda turns to the little chick, but she was gone.

"Hello? Little one? Where are you?"

Meanwhile

Sophie was in a living room with Father Abraham, Talia, and Era in it, Father Abraham gives Sophie a stern look.

"Come on father! If we don't do this! Millions of people will die!" said Sophie

Father Abraham says, "don't raise your voice with me young lady! You're already in enough trouble as it is!"

Talia says, "Joseph calm down, getting angry isn't getting us anywhere"

Father Abraham says, "Talia you know as much as I do that this has gone too far"

Talia says, "Joseph I'm just as angry as you are, but maybe she's right, you know she wouldn't lie about any of this if it's that serious, I have some friends in the military that can deal with the threat down in Florida"

Era says, "bad idea, no human weapon can kill that thing, the only ones that can are the weapons me and Sophie have"

Father Abraham shouts, "you stay out of this Ezekiel! You have no say in the matter!"

Sophie shouts, "so that's it then?! We're just gonna let several innocent lives die!"

Father Abraham shouts, "IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP YOU OUT OF HARMS WAY, THEN SO BE IT!"

All of them looked shocked and terrified from his rage, Father Abraham was panting, Sophie clenches her hands.

"What happened to you? You were my hero, I looked up to you, you wouldn't even let one innocent person die, and now you'll let several die..."

Sophie looks up to Father Abraham with anger as her eyes water up.

"...I don't even know you anymore"

Father Abraham gives a regretful look on his face, he then calms down.

"Sophie, please just listen to me-"

"NO! I heard enough! It's obvious that you couldn't care less if you wanted to!"

Sophie then runs out of the church.

"Sophie wait!" Father Abraham shouts

All of them follow her, Sophie continues to run as she runs through the snow, all of them continue to follow her, Sophie then hides in the shed and locks herself in their, Father Abraham knocks on the door.

"Sophie come out!" Talia shouts

Sophie replies, "no I won't!"

Father Abraham shouts, "Sophie, if you stay in there you'll freeze to death!"

"Go away! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Sophie remained sitting down

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sophie then sighs, she gets up from her spot and goes toward the door.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry about-"

Sophie opens the door, nobody was there, Sophie looks confused.

"Umm Dad? Mom? Era? Where are you?"

Meanwhile

Zelda backs up from the branch

Meanwhile

Sophie backs up towards the fence, both of them hit an invisible wall, both of them turn around and the wall begins to crack, it then shatters along with the world that was holding them both, they fall into an abyss of darkness.

Several hours later

Sophie slowly opens her eyes, she then sits up and yawns.

"Oh man what a horrible nightmare" said Sophie

Sophie feels something on her lap, and it was a blanket, she looks around and she was in a bed room, the ceiling was covered in stars with the floor being wooden and the walls being painted an ocean theme, Sophie looks feeling a bit freaked out.

"Uhh Zelda?"

Zelda wakes from the wooly stool as their was a blanket around her.

"Oh hey Sophie, is it morning yet?"

"I don't think that's our concern right now, look around you"

Zelda looks around the bed room, she looks around confused.

"Uhh Sophie, where are we?" Zelda asks

Sophie replies, "I'm just as baffled as you are right now"

Sophie looks out the window, both of them were at the top of the castle, both of them stare in awe.

"Whoa, were at the top!" Said Sophie in an excited tone

Zelda asks, "but what did this?"

"Beats me, I'm just finally glad we're at the very top!"

"So what now?"

Sophie then looks with realization.

"Oh right we're suppose to find Era if he's up here, Hehe"

A light shines behind them, both of them turn around, they see a podium with a book on it, they look at it curiously, they eventually walk up to it, the book appeared to be medium, it was worn out with it being brown, it had a golden lock on it still remaining clean.

"What kind of book is this?" Zelda asks

Sophie replies, "I have no idea"

Both of them look at the lock on the book.

"Looks like we need a key to open it" said Sophie

Zelda asks, "do you still have the keys?"

Sophie pulls out the keys from her right pocket.

"Yup, but none of these look like they'll fit"

Sophie looks at the broken key, radiant light emits from her chest, Zelda looks in awe, the light forms on the broken key, making it hole.

Zelda says, "Whoa, incredible"

Sophie asks, "well should I do it?"

"Well we've gotten this far by just doing whatever the heck we've been doing this whole time, so why not?"

Sophie shrugs her shoulders.

"Well here goes nothing then"

Sophie unlocks the book, she opens the cover and looks at the first page, she sees 12 different colored crosses forming a circle, with them being Blue, green, pink, orange, light blue, silver, yellow, black, white, aqua blue, red, and Violet, there were two stars that set near circle, the star on the left was a whitish-blue, the star on the right was multicolor, and there was a golden heart at the center, Sophie looks at the words on the bottom.

"When the day has finally come to begin, the stars shall reunite with flickers of light, and their hearts scatter among worlds, for they shall be the gateway for the path that has yet to come, the night of the Revolution...Past, present, and future, shall stand in trial, their own existence shall be erased, the white blue star will be devoured by darkness, the orange Star shall burn away it's fiery light, and the blue star will slowly dim away...But on that day, the holy blade shall cut through the dark depths, so come forth Children of Fate" Sophie reads

Sophie looks up with a blank expression with her mouth wide open.

Zelda asks, "Children of Fate? Night of the Revolution? What does that mean?"

Sophie replies, "I'm not sure, but it has to mean something right"

"Hello"

Both of them gasp.

Sophie asks, "whose there?"

"I am here"

Zelda asks, "whose here?"

Sophie replies, "I have a bad feeling about this"

aqua blue light shines behind them, they turn around and see the wardrobe.

Zelda says, "it's coming from that wardrobe"

Sophie and Zelda goes towards the wardrobe, the lock was glowing an aqua blue light, Sophie pulls out one of the keys, one of them made an aqua blue cross symbol on the Bow of the key, Sophie grabs hold of that key, she inserts it into the lock and opens the wardrobe, inside of it stands a mirror.

"What? A Mirror?" Sophie asks feeling a bit puzzled

Sophie puts her hand on the mirror, the reflection gives an evil smirk, Sophie then gasps, the reflection reaches out its hand and pulls Sophie into the mirror with Sophie screaming.

"SOPHIE!" Zelda cries out

As Zelda's reflection pulls her in as well, creating a ripple on the glass panel.

* * *

**Well guys i hope y'all enjoy it, it's not the best of my work but I'm just glad i overcame the Writer's block i was having, whelp that's all for now have a good day and Godbless you all**


	7. Chapter 6: The Underground

**Hello guys, here is Chapter 6 of the story, for a moment there i was kinda getting worried, i had an outer ear infection and i couldn't think of anything at the time through all the pain i was having, but don't worry, i'm fine now **

**whelp, without further ado, let's get back to the story**

* * *

Chapter 6: The underground

* * *

Meanwhile

Era and Silas travels through the dark realm from underneath, Era looks at Silas with a curious look.

"Hey, I know this is kinda random to ask now, but why do you cover you're eyes with a blindfold?" Era asks

Silas replies, "that's more of a personal matter in which I cannot say"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just kinda cool how you're able to move around and fight that's all"

"Well there isn't a simple way to put it, but I can sense both darkness and light, I'm able to tell which one is a friend or a foe"

"Wow, that's cool, so are you some sort of Universal Knight? I noticed that you were able to cut down those dark ones with ease as well as the creatures, and you were able to carry my mace, only Universal knights are allowed to carry those kinds of weapons"

Silas then stops immediately, Era stops as well looking confused at him, Silas then turns around.

"If you're saying that I might be one of you, than you're wrong, though the evidence say that I am, in that case, I'll try to explain this as best as possible" said Silas

As he pulls out his sword and shows it to Era.

Silas says, "this sword isn't just some ordinary weapon, it's materials and components have unique attributes, in other words, the blade is made out of Anti-matter"

Era asks, "Anti-matter? What's that?"

"Anti-matter is the exact opposite to Dark matter, both of them have the same elements, however unlike Dark-matter, it isn't corrupted by darkness or sin, as such, it's able to dematerialize the Dark-matter from existence, unfortunately though Anti-matter isn't something you can find anywhere, it's often rare and is only found in fewer places in the known Universe, does that answer you're question?"

"Yeah, it does"

Era looked worried.

Silas asks, "something bothering you?"

Era replies, "that being we just fought up there, it wasn't human, her bones just relocated as if it was nothing, not only that but she took out my juggernaut rock armor with just one slash, and when I tried to get up, I felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiety coming off her, I couldn't move anything in my body, and I'm a bit worried, I don't want to be in the exact same situation I was in back there"

"This is what she wants"

"Hmm?"

"She wants you to worry, if you worry too much, it'll eventually turn into fear, and she'll use that fear to control you"

"But why?"

Screeching noises were being made in the underground, Era and Silas looks around the area they were in.

Era asks, "hey, do you hear-"

Silas raises his right hand near his face, Silas walks quietly while holding his sword, getting ready to fight, Era pulls out his rock mace, both of them walk through the tunnel, when they were near an edge, both of them looked down and see a horde of Dark ones and those creatures from before, Era looks in a bit of fright.

"Well this just became problematic" said Era

Silas looks up, he sees another entryway on the other side of the pit.

"Look, over there, that's our ticket out of here" said Silas

Era says, "what?! Are you serious?! There's no way we'll get to that side with all these freaking monsters roaming around the bout!"

Silas says, "we'll use those rock pillars over there, if we jump from one to the other there's a chance we'll make"

"Are you insane?! There's no way both of us are gonna make it!"

"There not far from us, we'll make it"

"Even if we can jump, the rocks on my broken arm will weigh me down, I'll be a sitting duck down there and I don't have enough energy left in me to create another armor set for me"

"Is that fear I'm hearing from you?"

Era gives him a defensive look.

"What?! No I'm not scared, I'm just worried that the worse will come if I fall into that pit" said Era in a defensive tone

"Worry is a type of fear, and those things can sense it, so just stay calm and stop worrying, or else you'll end up compromising us"

"Alright fine I'm sorry, maybe we should take a different pathway then this, there's gotta be more passages then this"

A creature grabs hold of Era's leg, Era shrieks and screams out of fright, Silas then sighs as he face palms himself gently.

"I told you not to worry, but you didn't listen"

Era still screams from the top of his lungs as he struggles to shake the creature off his leg, as more creatures begin to swarm them, Silas walks up to him casually.

"Stop squirming, you're only making it here, now hold still" said Silas

Silas grabs onto Era's right arm and holds him steady as he slices off the head of the creature, the creature falls down into the pit, letting go of its hold over Era.

"There, now was that so hard?" Said Silas

The edge begins to crumble a bit, both of them fall down into the pit while screaming for a bit, they fall to the ground, both of them got up, they see the swarm coming in at them, Era and Silas faces the swarm.

Era says, "this is bad!"

Silas says, "well you got us into this mess..."

Silas then kicks him in the back, Era gives a surprised shout.

"...so get us out of it"

( Era remained standing, as the creatures and the dark ones begin to charge towards them, Era then jumps to the right, running past the horde, Silas was right behind him as they take cover behind the pillars )

Silas asks, "why are we hiding behind pillars? They can still sense you're fear!"

Era replies, "hey I don't see you coming up with bright ideas, and besides these pillars will shield us from them"

( a creature comes comes towards Era )

Era shouts, "Oh Crap!"

( Era dodge rolls before the creature could attack him )

"You were saying?!" Silas asks in a sarcastic tone

( Era continues to run past them as Silas follows him, Era attempts to flank past the horde, a dark one comes at Era, Era then hits it with his mace, knocking it against a pillar, both of them continue to run through the pit, they eventually made it to the other side, but the exit was too high for them to reach, Era looks everywhere around him )

"Were trapped!" Said Era

( the dark ones and the creatures comes towards them, Era raises his mace at the horde, as well as Silas )

Silas asks, "is this you're plan now? Fighting off the horde cause there's nowhere to go? With a broken arm and barely any energy left? That's pathetic"

Era shouts, "hey! You know you could help me out! Instead of just leaving me to do this all on my own!"

"You don't get my help, as I said before, you got us into this, now you get us out of it, on you're own"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!"

( the horde charges at them, As Era runs to the right while Silas runs to the left, both of them were running in opposite directions )

Era says, "look if we don't come up with something quick! Both of us are gonna become one of those things"

Silas says, "not my problem"

( a dark one reaches out its hands, Silas hits the dark one with the end of his pommel and knocks the creature to the ground, both of them continue to run and they were back to the beginning )

Era asks, "How could you be so careless right now?! We're in a dangerous situation! We need to get out of here!"

Silas says, "Era, I won't be holding you're hand on this one, because you must go through what I went through..."

( Era look comes from annoyance to a realizing look )

"...in life, survival is completely up to you, you can't expect someone to save you because you beg of them to, you need to make decisions that'll determine whether you live to see another day or die right here right now, so make a choice, don't think on it"

( Era looks around the pit breathing heavily in a panic like state, the horde begins to get closer and closer to them )

"Come on Era! Think! There has to be a way out of this mess!" Era thought

( Era begins to sweat, he looks at the pillars near the horde, he looks at it with a realizing look on his face )

"That's it!" Era thought

( Era turns to Silas )

"Hey Silas, listen, I'm gonna use the rock pillars to crush the horde and make a path for us, but I'm gonna need you to hold them off for me!" said Era

Silas says, "Okay then! Let's do this!"

( Silas holds his sword up standing his ground as Era runs past the horde, he goes up to the first rock pillar, he raises up his mace and smashes it the rock pillar, sending it toppling on the horde, only 5 got crushed through the process Era continues to run through the pit, the horde begins to chase after him, Era comes across another rock pillar, he stops as his feet slides on the ground, he raises his mace up and smashes the rock pillar, as it topples onto 8 of them this time, Era continues to run, but one of the creatures under the debris snags him by his left leg and pulls him down )

"Agh! Get off me!" Era shouts

( Era struggles to break free, Silas vertical slashes a dark one, he then vertical slashes a creature and horizontal slashes another dark one, Era struggles to push the creature away, he then lifts his left foot and kicks the creature in the face, Era gets back up and smashes the creature's head, Era makes a run for it, he approaches the last rock pillar, he then raises up his mace and smashes the rock pillar, as it fall towards the exit, Era then runs up the pillar )

"Come on Silas! We're clear to go!" Era shouts

( Silas kicks a creature in the stomach with his right leg )

"Go on ahead without me! I'll be fine!" Silas shouts

Era shouts, "No way! I'm not gonna leave you behind!"

"Just go!"

( A dark one thrusts it's body towards Silas, Silas then dodges to the left and counter slashes at it, Era looks at the exit, he also looks at Silas, he then spots another rock pillar next to him, Era looks down thinking about what he might do, he then looks up with determination, as he runs down the pillar and towards Silas and the horde, Silas diagonal slashes another creature, Era stands beside the rocky pillar )

Era shouts, "Silas! Get out of the way!"

( Silas immediately spots Era, Era then raises his mace and smashes the rock pillar, Silas then jumps out of the way, as the debris topples upon the remainder of the horde )

Era shouts, "come on!"

( as he grabs his hand and both of them run up to the pillar to the exit, they continue to run, they eventually stop as both of them were panting, Silas stands up straight )

"I think we lost them..." said Era who was out of breathe

( Era then straightens his back )

"...hey, we made it to the-"

( Silas slaps Era across the face with his right hand really hard, Era was in complete shock as his face begins to bruise )

"I told you to go on without me, and yet you didn't listen" Silas scolds at him

Era's face went from complete shock into anger.

"I just saved you from those things and this is how you thank me?!" Era shouts out of frustration

Silas replies, "but you also got us into that situation, if you hadn't been so scared we wouldn't have been there in the first place!"

"Well you are the one who suggested we go that route! I told you we shouldn't have taken that route! But you didn't listen now did you?!"

( Silas slaps Era across the face once more )

"Don't scream in my face!" Silas scolds at him once more

( Era goes from an angry look to enraged, the rocks from his left arm break off and he grabs his arm )

"What is your problem?! Do you not know how function with you're brain?! Are you that cold and insensitive to where the point you don't know how to talk to people?! ARE YOU TRYING TO PUSH ME TO MY LIMITS!" Era shouts

Era's voice echoes through the underground, as he was panting back and forth, Silas looks over to his left arm.

"It looks like you're arm is all better" said Silas

Era's face went from furious to realization, as he looks over his left arm and lets go of Silas, he moves his fingers around and starts clenching his hand, he then begins to move his arm around, Silas sits on a boulder and looks straight at him.

"Looks like you won't be needing that cast anymore" said Silas in a more calmer tone

Era replies, "yeah, I guess so"

Silas says, "I'm sorry for slapping you, but you're too important to lose right now, I need you to keep out of danger as much as possible, don't stop, even for me"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just leave you there to suffer from them, not after everything you've done for me"

"Everything I did was in duty, its my mission to make sure you're safe"

"Duty? What do you mean by that?"

"You ask too many questions, you can't always ask something and expect something in return, when you're given a mission, you don't ask questions, you act on it, nothing more, nothing less"

"This person you want me to meet, he sounds very demanding"

"Actually, he is a she"

"Oh, sorry"

"She's not what I make her sound like, she isn't demanding, not at all, but gentle, sweet, kind, and understanding, she's nothing like me at all, but both of us are desperate for help, and he only thing we have right now is you and you're friend"

"Wait, you're referring to Sophie? But why do you need her and I?"

Silas gets up from the rock.

"It's something she'll explain to you herself, I can't explain it well, so wait until this trip is over to ask you're 1,000 questions"

"Oh, okay, I get it now"

Silas looks over at the path.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need you to wait here for a little while, I'm gonna go let her know that we're coming, do you think you'll be fine by yourself?" Silas asks

Era replies, "yeah I'll be fine, I could use a bit of a break, and besides, i can handle things on my own"

"Okay, but don't let you're guard down for a second, there's still a lot of danger around these parts"

"Don't worry, I'll just sit right here until you get back"

( Era sits down and lays against the rock )

"Alright fine, I'll know immediately by the bloodcurdling screams"

Era gives off an annoyed expression.

"Oh, geez, thanks" said Era in an annoyed tone

Silas begins to walk through the path.

"Well I better get going now, oh, and by the way...thank you"

Era looks at him stunned for a bit, he then smiles a little bit.

"Heh, you're welcome"

Silas continues to walk.

15 minutes later

Era was laying on the ground looking bored, as he takes a deep sigh, he raises his left hand and moves it around, he then sits up and looks around the area around him, he then sighs once more.

"Oh what the heck, no ones around, there's no harm in doing"

Era reaches for his pocket, he raises his left hand and there was a sock puppet on it, the sock puppet appeared to be white with black buttons around it.

"Oh man! I could hardly breathe in that thing! You sure like to stuff junk in you're pockets don't you Era?" Era impersonates the sock with a high pitch tone

Era says, "hey Larry, it's been awhile since we last talked"

"I'll say, the last time we had a conversation is when you left you're room to go find Sophie on an airport to Florida, speaking of which, where is she anyway?"

"I still haven't found her yet"

"Oh, well that's disappointing, for a moment their I thought Sophie had a deeper voice and a lot more aggressive then before"

"No, that was Silas, he's new, I just met him not that long ago"

"Ooh, look at you making new friends, what's he like?"

"Ehh let's just put he's difficult, really difficult to communicate with, and is really aggressive and really painful, he may seem like a spike ball on the outside, but deep down he's kinda a marshmallow"

"That's what you're mommy always tells you about you're daddy"

"Larry, if I had to pick my old man or Silas, I'm gonna go on a cliff with Silas"

"Does this mean he's you're daddy now?"

"What?! No! We're the same age! That's what at least it looks like"

"So where's this friend of yours now?"

"Well he went off to find a close friend of his, a girl to be exact"

"Hmm, he probably left you alone so they could have some alone time"

Larry begins to make smooching noises.

Era says, "stop it"

Larry says, "what? you don't know about his love life do you?"

"No but let's not jump to conclusions you know"

Larry looks over to the pathway.

"So uhh? You gonna follow him?" Larry asks

Era replies, "no, he wanted me to stay here and that's what I'll do"

"What's the matter? You don't want to come in on their privacy"

Larry makes smooching noises once more, Era rolls his eyes.

"Could you please stop that?! this is serious, we're in a life or death situation" said Era

Larry asks, "Okay tough guy! If it's really that life threatening then why didn't you go with him?"

"Because like I said before, he told me to stay here, and so I shall"

"Did you do what Father Abraham told you to do when Sophie left the house?"

Era smacks his lips.

"That was a cheap move you pulled off their, alright fine I'll go, but if I end becoming a dark one, I'll make sure to wear you on my feet when I do"

"Please don't, I'm already having PTSD flashbacks from being on you're dad's feet"

Larry then shutters, as Era puts the sock puppet back in his pocket and goes off into the tunnel.

Meanwhile

Silas continues to walk through the tunnel, when he immediately stops, he then turns around.

"Show yourself, I know you're there"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...for a person who wears a blindfold you are quite aware of you're surroundings"

Mistress Death was in front of him with a scythe in her right hand, Silas faces her face to face.

"Hello pawn, I was beginning to think you gave up on the search" said Silas in a mocking tone

Mistress Death says, "don't you dare mock me, you have no idea who you're speaking to"

"Oh do I really? I know what you're really are, you may dress up like a big and bad wolf, but in the end you're just another lackey"

"I have my own ambitions, I'm not such a boot licker as I once was, you on the other hand, oh how you seek her love as if it is yours to claim, that you're willing to do anything for her even if it means costing you're life"

"Are you here to fight or just to chit chat, if so then get out of my way or else"

"There's no need to take extreme measures, you know exactly what I want, just give me the boy and the girl, and I'll leave you two in peace"

"Do you really think I would take upon a deal from a murderer such as yourself? unlike you're victims, you cannot manipulate me that easily"

Mistress Death drags her scythe on the ground as she circles around him.

"Tell me this, how many people are you willing to kill in order to get back to the one you hold dear the most? 1? 2? 5? 10? Or maybe even an entire village? Well let me tell you this, I'm going to kill the both of them, and I shall present them to my master, and there is nothing you can do about"

Silas pulls his sword out at the speed of sound and points it at Mistress Death's throat.

"Over my dead body, you harlot witch" said Silas

Meanwhile

Era continues on walking, looking a bit worried.

"He's gotta be close, he can't have gone far"

Era continues to walk.

"Hello, Silas? Where are you? If you're there then just shout back"

Era makes a turn, he then gives a horrified and shocked expression, Silas was dead on the ground, with blood pouring out of his impaled chest and out of his mouth, his blindfold was also gone, as his vision begins to become blurry, Era collapses down near Silas breathing heavily with his body shaking.

"It's horrifying isn't it?..." Said Mistress Death

Era looks up in shock, Mistress Death comes from behind him out of the darkness, she was carrying Silas' blindfold in her left hand.

"...To be all alone in this dark world, with the only person you had, gone from your eyes"

Mistress Death tosses the blind fold, Era gets up and faces Mistress Death.

"It's just you and me now boy, you're friend can't save you now..."

Era grabs his mace and raises it at Mistress Death, Mistress Death knocks the mace out of his hands, she raises her scythe at him.

"...join him in the eternal abyss of darkness"

Darkness then expels out of her and onto Era, Era struggles to fight back, reaching his out to Mistress Death, but was consumed by her darkness.

* * *

**poor Era and Silas, Era can't catch a break and Silas is dead now, may he rest in peace, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter have a good day and Godbless you all**


	8. Chapter 7: Facing the Girl in the mirror

**Hey guys, i'm back for chapter 7, sorry if it took so dang long, i anticipated it to be shorter than i thought, I had a long week of school, it was rough, but i pushed through**

**The short story is almost over, i can finally work on my third big story, it's going to be SO EXCITING! **

**Hey i also got news for you, if you want to see some memes i like to share with you or if you just wanna talk, you can download the fanfiction app, you can find it on the app store**

**whelp that's enough of me talking, let's do this**

* * *

Chapter 7: Facing the girl in the mirror

* * *

Meanwhile

Sophie plummets down on the floor.

"Gah! Ow!"

Sophie gets up from the fall, she looks up and sees herself in a hallway full of mirrors, the mirrors were the ceiling, the walls, and the floors, as golden light flickers off the mirrors.

"Huh? Where the heck am I now?"

Sophie looks around the hallway, remaining vigilant as she walks down the hallway, seeing multiple images of herself through the mirrors, she takes a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looks at her reflection with curiosity as the reflection's eyes were different from her's as they were a brown color, the reflection clenches her hand, Sophie gasps out of shock, the reflection reaches out her hand as her hand emerges from the mirror, Sophie then runs back pulling out her spear tip, the reflection fully emerges from the mirror, facing Sophie with a content look in her eyes, Sophie clenches her spear tip and gets ready to fight.

"What are you suppose to be?!" Sophie asks with a stern tone

The Reflection says, "There's no need to be angry, you are safe here"

"I'm not so sure about that, seeing how I'm talking to my own self at the moment, so what are you suppose to be? Some sort of illusion or something"

"No, all of this you're experiencing now, it's real, you are in the realm of mirrors, a place where time and space coexist, you see, I am you, but of another world"

Sophie looks at her with disbelief.

"No, that's impossible, this can't be happening!" Said Sophie

the reflection walks up to her.

"If you don't believe me, I can show you the life I have, if you just take my hand" said the reflection

The reflection reaches out her hand towards Sophie, Sophie hesitates to take her hand.

"It's okay, everything will be alright, I promise" said the reflection

Sophie still hesitated, but she eventually grabs onto her hand, the reflection walks her over to the mirror from which she came from, the reflection goes through the mirror as she pulls Sophie through the mirror.

Meanwhile

Zelda slowly opens her eyes, she then stands up on her talons and places her wing on her head.

"Oh, my head, where am I?"

Zelda looks around and she was in a hallway of mirrors, the lighting was different with it being silver, she looks around the hallway.

"Hello? Sophie? Are you here?" Zelda shouts

Zelda continues to look around.

"No, she's not here" said a mysterious voice

Zelda gasps out of shock, she turns around to her reflection standing in front of her, Zelda looks at her with fright in her eyes.

"W-What?! Who are you?!" Zelda asks in complete shock

The reflection replies, "I am you, but of a different time"

"This cant be happening!"

"It's okay, be at peace, your safe here"

"What is this place? Where is Sophie?"

"The Sophie you speak of doesn't exist here, this is the realm you created, this Is a place in which you reside in"

Zelda looks at the dozens of mirrors all around her, she then faces her reflection with an unsure look on her face.

"The realm I created? I'm not even sure who I am" said Zelda

The Reflection says, "it is true, you're memories are fractured in pieces, see for yourself"

The Reflection moves aside, Zelda sees a broken mirror in front of her, she walks towards it, she then places her wing on the mirror with a confused expression in her eyes.

"What is this?" Zelda asks

The Reflection replies, "that is the dark matter, it has tainted with you're memories, that's why you're unable to remember anything"

Zelda begins to breathe in and out heavily.

"What can I do to get back my memories?" Zelda asks in a convinced tone

The Reflection replies, "in order to remember who you truly are, you must journey through that dark place once again, but I will warn, once you enter, you cannot escape from you're fate"

Zelda looks down to herself feeling unsure, she turns around to her reflection.

"I-I just, I'm not sure, I don't know what to do" said Zelda

The Reflection says, "there is no guarantee of what you will find in there, it's you're choice, do you want to know where you came from? Or do you want to be rid of you're past forever, this is the only chance you'll get"

Zelda looks straight in the mirror.

"I-I want to, after everything me and Sophie have been through, I can't back down now, we've gone so far, and I don't want it to be all for nothing..."

Zelda clenches her right talon, she looks up with a serious and determined expression.

"...I'll take my chances, I don't care what I price I'll take, I will figure out who I am!"

The Reflection then fades away, Zelda turns around and looks stunned, she then faces the mirror once more and takes a deep sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing"

Zelda touches the mirror with her right wing, a big light shines on her, as it shines through the hallway and then it dies down, Zelda was gone.

Meanwhile

Inside a room, Sophie was 10 years old, she's writing in her journal on her desk, the younger Sophie had brown eyes similar to the reflection, as the younger Sophie continues writing in her journal, the older Sophie and the Reflection were watching her so.

Sophie asks, "so this is your room?"

The Reflection replies, "yes, this is the life I live in, I was just like you, a curious girl in a big and dangerous world"

The younger Sophie smiles as she was humming happily while continue to write in her journal, Sophie looks at her.

"She looks so...happy with her life" said Sophie

"It's because she doesn't bare a burden like you do" said the Reflection

"What do you mean by burden?"

"The power that's within you, it is the reason why you fight, and it's also the reason why you're in the dark realm in the first place"

Sophie looks at her with a surprised look on her face.

"You know how I got here?" Sophie asks

The Reflection replies, "I do, we are all connected in the realm of mirrors, our memories, our emotions, and our hearts are linked into one individual,

There is nothing kept here"

The door opens in Sophie's room, Talia enters the room, the younger Sophie turns to Talia.

Talia asks, "hi sweetie, are you doing alright In here?"

Young Sophie replies, "yup, just filling up the remains of my journal"

"Well your friend Aviary wanted to come and play over, she's on her way now, you should probably get ready for her arrival"

"Okay!"

The younger Sophie leaves her desk, she then walks out the door with Talia, Sophie looked confused.

"Aviary? Who is that?" Sophie asks

The Reflection replies, "in this life, you are friends with a girl named Aviary"

"But, what about Era? Is he in this timeline?"

"No, you and Era never met"

"We've never met? But how?"

"He never appeared at the exact location where you and you're mother met him, do you remember where you found him?"

Sophie has a flashback, she remembers being 6 years old with her mother on a rainy day, both of them see the young boy known as Era, as he looked pale and malnourished, freezing in the rain with torn clothes all over him, her flashback ends.

"Yeah I do" said Sophie in a sad tone

The Reflection turns to Sophie.

"Shall we continue on?" The Reflection asks

Sophie asks, "to where exactly?"

The Reflection walks pasts Sophie, the Reflection walks through the mirror in the room.

"Hey wait!" Sophie shouts

Sophie then follows her and goes through the mirror as well, Sophie then was on the edge at the top of the Empire State Building, she nearly falls but her Reflection catches her and pulls her steadily, Sophie begins to pant heavily.

"Look around you Sophie, what do you see from up here?" The Reflection asks

Sophie then looks up, she sees New York City during the evening sunset, Sophie shields her eyes and looks down on the city.

"I see my home, the place I grew up in" said Sophie

The Reflection sits down near the edge.

"This home of ours full of people, full of life, and it is your duty to protect everyone in it...am I correct?" The Reflection asks

Sophie replies, "you're only partially correct, we don't just protect one city, we protect everyone and save as many as we can"

"Is that the reason why you went down to Florida? To save as many lives as you can?"

Sophie glares at her defensively.

"Yes, I did what I had to, the dark matter was spreading everywhere like wildfire, if I didn't do something about it, billions of people would've died"

They pause for a moment, Sophie looks off into the distance.

"You are mistaken, dark matter doesn't kill you fully"

Sophie looks at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks

The Reflection replies, "dark matter isn't just some virus found in space, it is an essence of darkness with powers that are mysterious and quite rather intriguing, there are some who can control the dark matter through their free will, they are called dark shifters, they could shape the dark matter whatever desire they want it to be, they can either use it to infect others or obliterate them with ease"

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Sophie asks in an angry tone

The Reflection replies, "well it's effects are different around knights such as yourself, you may not get infected by it, but you do however obtain the immortality it has to offer"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You still don't get it, Sophie, you are clear evidence of the dark matter's powers, it has been 11 years since you've been gone from your home, and yet you still are the same age as you were before, I already am an adult"

The Reflection transforms into an adult version of Sophie, Sophie looks stunned, the Reflection then turns back into a teenager.

"So, now do you believe me?" The Reflection asks politely

Sophie asks, "but, if it's been 11 years, what about my family? How are they doing right now?"

"Come, let me show you"

The Reflection then stands up, she begins walking on air, Sophie looks in shock, as the Reflection continues on walking, the sun beams down on her face, everything turns pitch black.

Meanwhile

"MOMMY!" A voice echoes through the darkness

"JASMINE!" Another voice echoes through the darkness

Zelda opens her eyes, she was laying on the dirt, she was in a rainforest which was burning at the moment, Zelda begins to panic.

"Where am I?! What's going on?!" Zelda cries out

Zelda tries moving her right wing, but it was stuck underneath burned twigs, Zelda breathes in and out rapidly.

"Oh No! My wing! Please no!"

Zelda tries pulling her wing out, but she struggles to do it.

"Why is it so hard?! It shouldn't be this heavy!"

Zelda manages to pull her right wing out of the debris and lifts her wing up in the air, she then gasps, her entire right wing had turned into steel, she was completely stunned and shocked at the moment with her breathing in and out heavily.

"What is happening to ME?!" Zelda shouts in panic

Her wing turns back to normal, Zelda tires breathing slowly and calmly.

"Look! Over there!" An adult shouts

Zelda looks in panic and sees 2 grown men coming her way, she then flies in the air and hides on a branch, the two men had yellow helmets on their heads, one of them carrying a chainsaw and the other carrying an axe, she begins to pant in a panic like state.

"What's going on?! Why is the Amazon on fire?!" Zelda cries out

Zelda then looks with realization,she looks around the rainforest, an image struck her mind to what it was before, a beautiful landscape filled with trees and creatures, with clear blue skies and a magnificent river, the image removes from her mind as she was trapped in the wildfire she was in.

"I need to get out of here!"

"MOMMY!" A little girl cries out

Zelda then gasps, hearing the familiar voice once before, she looks down, she sees a little chick shaking her young father awake, the two loggers approaches the both of them, the little chick stares at the loggers in fear, the loggers look at them with a sinister look in their eyes.

"Well look what we have here?" said the one with the axe

"Oh yeah, they'll be worth a lot of money in the black market" said the other logger

The little girl looks in fright and begins to cry, Zelda looks petrified, her heart rate begins to increase dramatically, she begins to clench her talons as they begin to sink into the branch she's on, her eyes begin to turn silver as she looks enraged.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Zelda shouts from the top of her lungs

( Zelda then lunges from the branch and dives down at the speed of sound, she smashes through one of the loggers chainsaws, she then pulverizes his stomach and sends him sinking into the ground, the other logger looked terrified, as he horizontally swings his axe at Zelda, her entire body turns into steel and shatters the axe to bits, the logger looks shocked and horrified, Zelda turns around with her eyes glowing silver, her eyes then change into blue as electricity goes down her talon, she jumps up in the air and shoots a lightning bolt at the logger, electrocuting him as he screams in agony, the little chick cringes in fear, the logger then was dazed and stunned, he falls to the ground unconscious, Zelda was breathing in and out rapidly, the little chick looks at her with fright )

"Mommy? Is that you?" The little chick asks

( Zelda then calms down as her eyes turn back to her original color, the little chick looked horrified, Zelda turns around and faces her )

"Yes sweetie, it is me, my little Jewel" said Zelda in a joyous tone

The little chick known as Jewel rushes to her and gives her a big hug, Zelda holds her in her wings, Jewel begins to cry softly on her mother's chest.

"It's okay, You're safe now, I got you, shh" said Zelda in a gentle tone

Young Jewel looks up to her with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I thought you were gone for good" said Jewel in an unease tone

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going anywhere"

Young Jewel looks at the unconscious loggers before, she then looks up to her mother.

"You, you took out those loggers, how did you do all that?" Jewel asks with a bit of fright

Zelda replies, "I'll explain later sweetie, right now it isn't the time, come on now, we got to get out of here"

Zelda hears a truck from a distance, she then gasps, as a big jeep comes at them at full speed, Zelda yanks Jewel behind her, Zelda's eyes turn red as her left wing glows red, the truck hits them at full impact.

Meanwhile

Sophie and the Reflection were in a room surrounded by mirrors, there was water underneath of them and they were walking in on it, Sophie looks at her Reflection confused.

"Why are we here?" Sophie asks

The Reflection asks, "you wanted to see you're family right? So I show them to you, at least one of them"

"Where?"

"Right over there"

The Reflection points to the right, Sophie looks in horror as she sees her father at an old age, he has short gray hair with a fully grown beard on him, he was wearing a suit with a cane next to his arm, he was staring into the ground with lifelessness in his eyes, Sophie rushes to him and goes by his side.

"Father! It's me Sophie! I'm here for you now!" Sophie cries out

Sophie tries moving his hand, but he remained motionless Sophie looks in panic, The Reflection comes up behind her with a blank expression.

"It's too late now, after you left him, everyone thought you were dead, you're own mother couldn't handle the thought of losing you, so she blamed it on her husband and she left him, after all that, he lost everything, this is all that remains of him, I'm sorry...it's over"

Sophie looks over to her father, her eyes begin to water up, she closes her eyes and begins to cry, she then collapses on her knees, sobbing onto his leg.

"oh father...I'm so sorry...I've abandoned mother...I've abandoned Era...and I abandoned you..."

Sophie continues to weep into her father's leg, the Reflection gives Sophie a cold glare.

"Sophie..."

Sophie turns to her Reflection with tears running down her face with her eyes being red from her crying.

"...I'm sorry to tell you this but..."

The Reflection creates the spear that Sophie once had, she then raises it at her.

"...I have to kill you now"

Sophie looks distraught.

"What? You have to kill me?"

"I'm gonna release you from you're burden, so you'll finally be at peace"

Sophie's throat stiffens up, she lowers her head down in hopelessness.

"Go ahead, it doesn't matter anymore"

"Very well then, I'll make this quick"

Her Reflection approaches her, everything begins to slow down, as everything turns pitch black.

"Well, it looks like this is the end for me, it's better this way, I've already hurt so many people, and now, it's time to the end"

A hand touches her right shoulder, Sophie looks up surprised, she turns around and sees her father standing up behind her.

"Sophie, what are you doing?"

"Dad, I'm sorry, I did this to you, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this"

"Sophie, none of this is your fault"

Father Abraham walks in front of her and kneels down to her level as he wipes away the tears from her eyes and gives a gentle smile.

"Don't throw you're life away, don't give into you're despair, for there are others that find you worthy, Era, Zelda, and you're father in Heaven never gave up you..."

Memories flashes in her mind of all the times Era and Sophie when they were younger, of how they play, of how they train, and how they stand by each other, memories of Zelda being with her.

"...you have so much more worth in you're life than you could imagine, that you don't even realize it because you were blinded by you're own sorrow, and yet they pulled you out of the darkness..."

Her finally memories is when she uses the radiant light to protect the people in Florida, the memories finally end, Father Abraham gives her a big hug.

"...I won't always be with you Sophie, but know this, your lord will always love and care for you, no matter what, even in the darkest of places, so please, hold on a little while longer..."

Father Abraham fades away, everything around her turns back to normal, as her Reflection was ready to thrust the spear, Sophie grabs her spear tip and parry's at the speed of light, knocking her Reflection back a bit, the Reflection looks at her stunned, Sophie then lowers her arm down and points it at her Reflection, she opens her eyes as they glowing white and was filled with determination.

"YOU CUNNING SNAKE! YOU SAY THAT MY POWER IS A BURDEN! BUT I CALL IT A BLESSING! YOU SAY THAT I'M PITIFUL! BUT I AM STRONG! YOU SAY THAT I HAVE TO DIE! WELL SCREW YOU! I AM THE LIGHT FROM THE DARKNESS! I AM A MESSENGER OF HOPE! I AM A UNIVERSAL KNIGHT! AND I SHALL SAVE ALL THAT I CAN! AND VANQUISH ALL EVIL IN THE NAME OF JEHOVAH!" Sophie shouts from the top of her lungs in a modulated tone

The Reflection gives a cold and stern look in her eyes.

"IF YOU WON'T TAKE THE PRICE FOR YOUR SINS, THEN YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Multiple voices echoes through the room

( As more reflections of her appear from the mirror, they emerge from the mirrors with spears in their hands, the mirrors then shatters to bits, giving them a bigger room to fight in, Sophie raises up her spear tip and gives her fighting stance, all the reflections come at her, first one does a diagonal strike, Sophie dodges to the right and upward slashes her, a second one vertical strikes against her, Sophie then parry's the attack and kicks her back, a Third one comes at her and thrusts her spear, Sophie grabs hold of the spear and diagonal slashes downward, a fourth one tries to stab her from behind, Sophie then thrusts the spear she was holding onto and stabs the reflection in the stomach and back kicks the reflection, 2 more comes up in front of her, Sophie then flips her spear and hits them both of with the spear as it breaks, one of the reflections manages to get close to Sophie and kicks her in the face, Sophie gets knocked back and slides on the water, she eventually stops as she looks up, all of the reflections surrounds her and dives down towards her from the air, as Sophie grabs hold of her spear tip with her two hands, as she closes her eyes with radiant light embodying her, she then opens her eyes )

"RADIANT BLAST!"

( a powerful blast of light comes from her heart and wipes out all of the reflections, creating a powerful current in the process, the Reflection cuts through the current with her spear and then vertically strikes against Sophie, Sophie backflips and lands on her feet, creating a ripple in the water, she faces her Reflection with determination, the Reflection twirls her spear around from every direction, she then strikes horizontally, Sophie ducks down, the Reflection swings the spear from multiple directions, Sophie dodges the first 3 attacks, she then blocks the other 3 attacks, she then parry's the the last attack and punches her in the face, knocking her back into the water making a big splash, Sophie then tries to thrust the spear tip into her chest, the Reflection rolls over and stands back up, The Reflection tries thrusting the spear into Sophie, Sophie dodges the attack as the spear goes into the water, Sophie then drags her weapon up on the pole of the spear and towards the Reflection, the Reflection dodges the attack by moving her head, Sophie was in the air, as radiant light was enveloping around the spear tip, she flips her spear tip around, the Reflection thrusts her spear towards Sophie, the spear barely misses as it cuts Sophie's left cheek, Sophie then dives down towards the Reflection with her cheek sliding against the spear, she then thrusts her weapon into the Reflection's chest, the Reflection's chest begins to crack with the radiant light pulsing through her body, she begins to scream in agony, her body implodes as the water current pushes Sophie away, dragging her down into the depths )

12 minutes later

Sophie was on the floor unconscious and wet in the middle of a dim room, she then finally wakes up, she begins to cough up the water that was in her lungs, she then gets up from the floor feeling light headed.

"Oh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up" said Sophie in an agonizing tone

Sophie then spots Zelda laying the floor unconscious, she then gasps.

"ZELDA!" Sophie shouts

Sophie rushes towards her, she begins to shake her awake.

"Zelda! Zelda! Wake up!"

Zelda then moans, she then opens her eyes.

"Oh, my head" said Zelda

Sophie asks, "Zelda, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Sophie sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness, you had me worry there for a second"

Zelda looks down in shame and sadness. Sophie gives off a concerned expression.

"Zelda? Are you okay? Did something bad happened" Sophie asks

Zelda replies "Sophie, I-I...I finally remembered who I am"

Sophie gives a surprised look.

"Really?! What do you remember?"

"I remember, that my name...is Jasmine"

Sophie looks in excitement.

"Wow! This is fantastic! Jasmine! You have you're memories back!"

Jasmine still remained the way she is.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you so sad? Did something bad happened to you?" Sophie asks in a concerned tone

Jasmine replies, "something that had happened, years ago"

Flashback

The Jeep was broken into several bits and pieces everywhere, a panther was laying on the ground unconscious as the dark matter begins to leave it's body, Jasmine was laying on the ground with her right wing bleeding tremendously and her body broken and battered, she looks up to Jewel with tears streaming down her face.

"Jewel...you have to get out of here...it's not safe here" said Jasmine with a weak voice

"NO MOMMY! Not without you!" Jewel cries out

"I...can't...I don't have the strength to fly...I won't make it"

"Don't say that! I can carry you! Come on Mommy stay with me! Please!"

Jasmine raises her left wing and puts it on her daughter's face.

"Oh Jewel...I will...always...be...with you"

Jewel begins to cry heavily, as the dark matter begins to get closer and closer, Jasmine closes her eyes.

"Moonbeams and starlight..."

Jewel looks at Jasmine singing.

"...Magical Twilight, The Warmest of ray, hear it whispering your name..."

Jewel's eyes begin to close, as the dark matter gets closer and closer to them.

"...Rainbows at midnight, Sparkling night skies, don't go away, stay another day"

Jewel then completely closes her eyes as she falls asleep, Jasmine stands up with what little strength she has left and catches Jewel with her left wing, she opens her eyes as they were a violet color, they then turn back to normal, Jasmine's tears fall down on Jewel, Jasmine then kisses her on the forehead.

"I love...I'll always love you...my precious little Jewel" said Jasmine with her voice breaking up

Jasmine's eyes glow white, as she envelops a bubble of radiant light around Jewel, she sends her daughter flying into the sky sleeping peacefully, as the dark matter gets closer to Eduardo, Jasmine creates a force field out of radiant light around Eduardo, it protected him from the dark matter, the dark matter begins to go up Jasmine's body.

"Goodbye my love...please...take care of our daughter...for me"

Jasmine finally passes out, she collapses on the ground as the dark matter begins to consume on her.

Flashback ended

"And that's what happened, that's how I ended up here, all this time I've been wondering who that little girl was in those dreams I had from before, and now I know, and I'm not sure, if I can bare the pain, oh Jewel, my precious little girl"

Jasmine bursts out crying and sobbing, Sophie looks at her with sadness in her eyes, she kneels down and hugs Jasmine, pressing her gently on her shirt.

"It's okay, let it all out, I know it hurts, trust me, I've been there" said Sophie in an empathetic tone

"Oh Sophie, my daughter, my husband, they're all gone, what am I suppose to do now?!"

"Jasmine, it's okay, we'll find them, when we get out of this place, I'll help you find your family"

Jasmine looks up to Sophie wiping away her tears.

"Really?"

"I promise"

Jasmine gives a joyous smile and continues to hug her.

"Thank you Sophie, thank you, your such a wonderful friend"

Sophie gives a warm smile.

"Your welcome"

Both of them continue to hug each other, a blue light appears in the room, both of them look up curiously, as they get up from the position, the light shines brightly, they were in an underwater dome, as they were surround by fishes both big and small with corals outside the windows, both of them look in awe.

"Wow" said Sophie in awe

Both of them turn around and see a teenage girl standing on a stairway, she was wearing a nightgown while being barefoot, she was slim with short arms, her hair was blue, curly and long that goes down to her back, she was also carrying a staff that had a glowing orb made out of water floating over it.

"I was wondering when you would show..."

The girl then turns around and faces the both of them, she appeared to be beautiful with her face being smooth, her eye lashes long, and her eyes aqua blue.

"...it's good to see you, sister"

* * *

**And the plot continues to thicken, i wonder who that could be? **

**whelp i hope you guys enjoyed the story, one last thing i like to mention is that I'm gonna try to finish the story this thanksgiving break, so you guys could finally get to finish it**

**that's all for now, have a good day, Godbless you all, and happy thanksgiving! ( that's if you celebrate it that is ) **


	9. Chapter 8: World of Nightmares

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again, I'll bet ya'll didn't think i would come back so early did you? **

**well since I'm trying to finish this story during the break, i might as well get these chapters early **

**Oh and Another thing; the following chapter contains elements not suitable for children, such as blood, extreme violence, child abuse, and disturbing imagery, please advise to take precaution when reading this chapter, or read at your own risk**

**whelp, on with the show **

* * *

Chapter 8: World of nightmares

* * *

Meanwhile

Era was laying the floor, he then immediately opens his eyes and gasps loudly, as he sits up, he was in a forest, it was foggy with barely any light in it, trees were surrounding him with dried up leaves underneath him.

"Where in the world am I now?" Era asks with a baffled expression

Era gets up from the pile of leaves he was laying on, he looks at his arm and looks surprised, the gauntlet from his right arm was gone.

"What the, the gauntlet, it's gone, but where did it go?"

Chanting sounds were being made off in a distance, Era looks up with curiosity.

"Hmm? What's that sound?"

Era then follows the chanting sound, walking pass the trees, the noise gets louder and louder, giggling noises were also being made.

"Huh? Are there more people over there?"

Era begins to jog through the woods.

"Hey! Is anybody there?! Hello?!"

Era then trips over a root and falls to the ground, he gets back up, giving off a pained expression.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark" Era shouts

Era's right arm begins to shake drastically, Era looks confused, he tries to stop his arm from shaking even further.

"What's going on with my body? Why am I shaking so much?" Era thought

Era hears shouting from a distance, he looks a bit freaked out as he rushes through the woods, he eventually made it to his destination, he sees a bunch of girls dancing around like heathens as they scream hysterically around a pot with symbols underneath it, the little girls looked frightened during the chaos, Era then enters the chaos.

"Hey! What is going on here?!" Era shouts as loudly as he can

All the girls looks at him with fright and they scream from the top of their lungs, as they run for their lives, Era looks freaked out under the chaos, but however two girls remained, he sees an older girl holding down the younger girl, the older girl had blood on her hands on and mouth as the little girl screams and shouts, Era couldn't believe what he was seeing, as the older girl looks up to him in fright.

"Please help me! I cannot move!" The younger girl shouts

"Let her go! Let her go now!" Era demands with a fierce tone

Era begins to sweat, Mistress Death was behind him, he then turns around but she disappeared as well as the forest he in, Era looks around in confusion.

"What in the world?! What is going on here?!" Era asks in a freaked out tone

Lights shine upon his face, he was in a train cart with the lights being off inside the cart, nobody was inside the moving train, Era walks slowly through the cart, looking around for cart, as he continues to walk, Mistress Death appears behind him, Era looks in complete fright, Era immediately grabs his mace.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Era turns around and smashes the ground to bits, nobody was behind him, Era looks confused.

"What the?! There's nothing there! And yet I felt something from behind" said Era

Era's heart rate increases, he puts his left hand near where his heart is.

"What is this feeling? This gnawing anxiety, it feels so intense, why am I feeling like this"

A door slides open, Era then gasps and turns around readying his Mace, he slowly walks towards the door, he begins to sweat, he then stops walking and charges forward towards the door, he turns on the light, getting ready to Smash anything that comes near him, but nobody was there, the room was small with a desk in it, Era lowers his guard down, he makes his way towards the desk, as there was a piece of paper on it.

Era reads, "Ezekiel Browns, you have been accused of witchcraft, punishable by death from the gallows, however, if you confess your sins, you will be spared from this execution, sign the signature and confess your sins"

Era looks down on the signature, he gives off a baffled expression.

"But I didn't do anything wrong, I don't do witchcraft" said Era

Era begins to breathe heavily, His right hand immediately slams down on table where pen is, as it instinctively grabs hold of the pen, Era looks shaken by the sudden movements, Era looks around the train.

"Whose there? I know your there! Whatever this is! I refuse to play along!" Said Era

Era drops the pen and crushes it with his left foot, the train immediately stops, Era falls on the floor, he then gets back up, he walks over to the exit, the door then opens, a bright light shines on his face, he was in the middle of a church building, the church was old fashioned, it was made out of wood that has a podium on stage, he looked around confused.

"What is this? Why am I here?"

Era walk towards the door, he tries opening it, but it wouldn't open.

"Crap! It's locked!" Said Era

Era raises his mace, he then bashes it against the door, but it wouldn't budge, he keeps bashing it a couple times, but it wouldn't budge, Era looks at the door with frustration.

"Oh come on! Why won't the stupid door just open already?!"

A book then falls off the podium, Era looked startled, he turns around and sees the book on the floor, he approaches the book on the stage, he then picks it up, he looks at the top part of the book.

"The Salem Witch Trial executions? What the heck?"

Era sets his mace on the podium and opens the book, seeing names of various people, he turns page after page, feeling nervous and anxious within the minute, as he keeps turning the pages, he then stops and looks in complete shock, he sees the 'Sophie Anderson' on it, he was left breathe less, as his hands shake and he drops the book, he begins to feel light headed, almost like he was about to have a heart attack as he was leaning against the podium, feeling like he's about to fall over as his heart rate beats faster and faster, his lungs felt like they were gonna burst, his legs constantly shaking with no end, his eyes watering up as he breathes in and out heavily, but then men and one woman bursts through the door, they wore pilgrim clothing that appeared to be black, some of them were carrying axes, sickles, and pitchforks, they looked petrified at Era.

"I told you that boy was bewitched! Didn't I tell you ?" Said a man with his voice suppressed

says, "I can assure you that he will be cured from this witchery that he is experiencing"

the woman shouts, "that girl is tormenting him! Just as she did to my children!"'

asks, " , what should we do?"

replies, "take somewhere where he'll be contained, and have the girl Sophie be executed immediately"

Era has finally snapped, he stands up straight and fully focused, they look in shock from the position Era was in.

"What did you say?" Said Era in a calm and yet fierce tone

Era turns to them with his eyes filled with rage, as he grabs his mace and walks towards them.

Reverend Parris commands, "seize him!"

( The men come running towards him, Era swings his mace, and sends 3 of them men flying in the air, another man swings his axe towards Era, Era swings his mace back at the man, shattering both the blade and the wood, Era then thrusts mace into the man's stomach, the man curls up in pain, another man swings his sickle at Era, Era grabs the man's wrist with his left hand, he then breaks his arm with his mace, the man screams in pain and agony, Era swings his mace twice, knocking both of them out, , Reverend Parris, Mr and looked horrified at Era, Era walks towards them clenching his mace.

"Tell me, where is she? Where is Sophie?" Era asks in a menacing tone

All of them were trembling.

Reverend Parris says, "I-I cannot say"

Era shouts, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!"

All of them looked startled, cries into 's shirt, stands in front of Era.

"She's in the cellular, along with the others that have been accused of witchcraft"

Era storms through the group, he bursts through the exit, he was in a dungeon, his expression changes from Anger to worry, there were loads of people in the cells crying out for help, Era looks around the dungeon.

"Sophie! Sophie! Sophie where are you?!" Era shouts

"Please! Please help us! We're trapped!" A woman cries out

Era turns to the prisoners, he looks at the lock on the cell.

"Don't worry! I'll help you out!" Said Era

( Era raises his mace, Mistress Death appears in front of him, Era gets immediately startled and falls to the floor, Mistress Death raises her scythe getting ready to strike him down, Era dodges the attack and runs through the dungeon, making turn after turn, searching through the endless dungeon, his vision becomes hazy as the cries of the prisoners becomes distorted, he continues on running with no ends, as he stops, he was trapped with all the cells surrounding him, as Era collapses to the floor, he tries to get back up, Mistress Death appeared before him, Era looked horrified )

"Please! Please stop! I can't take this anymore!" Era cries out

( Mistress Death raises her scythe, Era covers himself, Mistress Death slashes at him, everything turns white around him, Era uncovers himself, he was in a small room, the room appeared to be a bed room with a few things in it, there was only a baseball, a desk, and neatly folded clothes in a basket, Era looked around curiously)

"What? What happened? Am I dead?" Said Era with his thought

Era looked surprised.

"What the! My lips! They aren't moving! And yet I'm still able to talk, how?"

Someone was crying in the room, Era turns around and sees a little boy curled up on his bed and was hugging his sock puppet dearly, the boy had short straight black hair going on every side, his pants were torn and his shirt had a torn long sleeve, Era looks at the boy with sorrow in his eyes, he walks up to the boy.

"This poor boy, what happened to him?"

Era examines the severe bruises on his elbows, Era looked with realization.

"Those injuries, I recognize them"

Era takes off the arm wraps, he sees the scars on his elbows, Era looks up to the boy.

"This boy, he's me, is this some sort of memory flashing before my eyes?"

Younger Era continues to sob through the pain.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SON?!" A woman shouts

Era and younger Era looks up to the doorway, looking distressed.

"I'm teaching him how to be tough! He needs to learn!" A man shouts

The younger Era leaps off his bed and starts running to the door, Era then runs over to the door as well, the younger Era creaks open the door.

"He's only 5!" The woman shouts

Both of them saw the man and woman, the man had black messy hair while wearing a green T-shirt and worn down pants, he has a frisky beard and green eyes, the woman had straight black hair that goes up to her shoulder, she was wearing an apron as well as a shirt and skinny jeans with slippers on.

"SHUT UP CLARA! YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS!" The man shouts

Clara shouts, "MY FATHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! I SHOULD'VE LEFT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The man hits his wife across the face with much force, knocking her against the counter and onto the ground, both of the Era's looked terrified at the sight, the younger Era goes for his wooden bat and starts running out there.

"No wait!" Said Era at the boy

As he tries to grab him by his shirt, but it phases through his hand, Era looked stunned as he helplessly watches the events to unfold.

The man says, "pack your stuff, and get out, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get"

The younger Era hits his father's leg with the bat, the father shouts in pain as he feels the sting from the impact, the father turns around and sees the younger Era pointing his bat at him, the father looked with fury.

"You little brat!" The father shouted

He then kicks the younger Era in the face, sending him falling to the ground in pain, the father pulls out his belt and walks towards the younger Era, he pulls on his hair, Era couldn't bare the sight of it and turns his away.

"You think could stand up to me like that?! Huh?! You think your a tough little man?..."

Clara reaches for the knife on the counter, she looks up to her husband with rage in her eyes.

"...well guess what, and listen well, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget you understand me?!"

"NOOOOO!" Clara screams

as she comes towards her husband and stabs him in the back with the knife, everything stops in motion, the grip of the husband let's go of the younger Era, giving off his last breathe as the older Era stares at them in horror, everything resumes Clara as well as her former lover falls to the ground, Clara was panting heavily, her breathing becomes shaken, as she looks up to her son, tears were running down his face as he stares at Clara with his body trembling and a horrified Expression on his face, Clara looked at him with regret as tears stream down her eyes.

"Ezekiel, I'm so sorry" said Clara with her voice breaking up

A mist fills up the entire house, as the room and everything else fades away in that mist, Era looked petrified.

"No more! Can't you just stop?! Please for the love of God! I can't take this anymore!" Era shouts

A brick road appears before him, his heart rapidly beats once more, his head was in pain as his vision becomes blurry, Era walks unwillingly on the path that was set before him.

"You Drank blood Abby! You Drank a charm a charm to kill John proctor's wife! You Drank a charm to kill Goody Proctor!" A voice echoes in his mind

"Whose there?! Show yourself!" Said Era in a dazed tone

"She comes to me in my sleep! She's always making me dream of corruption!" another voice echoes through his mind

"This woman must be hanged! She must be taken and hanged!"

"I have given you my soul; LET ME KEEP MY NAME!"

Era's vision becomes clear, he was on a circle made of stone, he sees a girl standing at the center of the circle, the same girl that was being pinned down from the older girl, Era then walks towards the girl, he kneels down in front of her.

"Hey? Are you alright?"

The girl looks up to him, her face was pale, her eyes lifeless, her expression blank, Era looked extremely shocked.

"What happened to you?!" Era asks

The girl raises her right arm and points out her finger.

"They're dead, they're all dead"

"What? Whose dead?" Era asks

Something touches him from the back of his head, Era turns around, he looked breatheless and excruciatingly terrified, he sees a dead woman hanging from a noose, he looks everywhere around him, feeling sick to the stomach as he gets dizzy from all the corpses he's seeing, he walks back, he hits another corpse, but when he turned around, he was completely shattered, it was Sophie who was hanging from the noose, he collapses on his knees and tears stream down his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile

Era was asleep as there were chains all around his upper body, Mistress Death was standing in front of him.

"You could never be free if you were never out of your cage to begin with"

* * *

**Well guys that concludes chapter 8, the final chapters are coming soon, so stay tuned, that's all for now, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	10. Chapter 9: Overcoming the Fears

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter for this story, after this it'll be the epilogue and then the secret ending, i hope your all ready **

**becaus here we go**

* * *

Chapter 9: Overcoming the Fears

* * *

Meanwhile

Sophie and Jasmine gaze upon the girl that was in front of the, the girl gives a friendly smile and walks towards them.

"Sister? What do you mean by sister?" Sophie asks

Sophie's heart begins to glow white, as the girl's heart begins to glow aqua blue, Sophie looks in shock.

"Your like me" said Sophie in a shocked tone

"Indeed that I am, both of us serve the same kingdom, so do not worry, I'm on your side"

Jasmine asks, "who are you?"

The girl turns to Jasmine.

"My name is Sonia, it's a pleasure seeing both of you here, I'm glad both of you made it through the dark realm"

Sophie asks, "wait, when we were outside the castle, my heart was glowing before then, the trail, the keys, and the dreams, that was all you?"

Sonia replies, "Yes, it was all my doing, and I apologize if I couldn't be with you through your darkest time here, I hope you can forgive me"

Sophie says, "it's okay, your alright, I'm just glad we got out of that horrid place"

Jasmine asks, "speaking of places, where are we anyway?"

Sonia replies, "you are in a realm between light and darkness, this place is place is my underwater sanctuary"

Sophie says, "well that explains the fish swimming all around us"

Sonia says, "yes it does Sophie"

Sophie looks at her with curiosity.

"How do you know my name?" Sophie asks

Sonia replies, "I know all the names of my brothers and sisters, including your's Jasmine"

Jasmine replies, "you do? But how?"

Sonia says, "let me explain, you were once the Guardian Bird before you lost your memories and trapped in the dark realm"

Sophie asks, "Guardian bird? What is that suppose to mean?"

Sonia replies, "well you see, the Guardian Bird is a type of Universal Guardian, they're are only 2 Universal Guardians, one that wields every weapon in the universe, and the other wields all 12 elemental abilities of the Knights, the one that wields all 12 elements is not of human, but rather an animal such as yourself, like most of the knights, you pass your power from one to another, and so on and so forth, in other words, you were once a Guardian Bird, do you remember who you passed your power to?"

Jasmine begins to think.

"I remember now..."

Flashback

Jasmine was sinking through the darkness with her eyes closed.

"...I was falling through the black void, it felt that there was no end to the depths..."

A light shines in her face, Jasmine opens her eyes.

"...just then, I saw something that I would see for the last time, before I fall into darkness completely..."

Jasmine sees a male blue macaw chick, the chick had dark blue feathers all over its body, it was sleeping peacefully.

"...a little chick of my own kind dwelling in the same place that I am..."

Her heart begins to glow in a multicolored array, she places her right wing on her heart.

"...I began to hear voices deep down in my heart, telling me 'this is the one I have chosen, he shall be the next to wield the power that was given to you'..."

Jasmine removes her wing from her heart and a multicolored star was in her wing, she looked up to the chick with an unsure look on her face.

"...At first, I wasn't sure if I could give it away, at the moment all I was thinking about was my family, and how I need to protect them, but I knew what I was doing was selfish, so instead, so I put my final wish on him, saying 'if you are given this power, promise me you'll find my family and protect them no matter the cost', and so, I did what needed to be done..."

Jasmine lends out her wings, as the star goes into the chick's chest, the chick's heart begins to glow in a multicolored array, as different colored aura streams out into different paths, each connecting to the hearts of human babies with their hearts glowing with each of the 12 colors that given to them, the image then fades away, as the male blue macaw chick rises to the surface while Jasmine continues to sink into the darkness.

Flashback ended

"...and so, that's how it ended for me"

Sophie says, "wow, this is a lot to take in"

Sonia says, "I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did Jasmine, I know how it feels to lose the ones you love when there was something that could've been done about it"

Jasmine asks, "Sonia, please tell me this, what happened to the boy I gave my power to, what has become of him?"

Sonia points her staff upwards, she then waves it around, as the water around them levitates into the air, forming an orb, an image of the bird shows on the orb.

Sonia replies, "the boy your referring to, his name is Tyler Blu Gunderson, he was taken from his home and brought to a distant land, he was found by a little girl that took him as her own, 15 years later, he returned home, he eventually met your daughter in the place he was born..."

Jasmine looked stunned.

"My daughter?"

"...both of them eventually got married, they had a family of their own, and they reunite with your family in the Amazon"

Jasmine looks up and sees her husband and daughter all grown up surrounded by their family and looking happy, she begins to shed tears of joy and smiles deeply.

"That's my girl, my precious Jewel" said Jasmine with a proud tone

Sophie smiles at Jasmine, Sophie looks up to Sonia.

"Umm excuse me, Sonia, my father was once a Universal Knight, could you please show me, how he is doing now?" Sophie asks politely

Sonia nods her head, she waves her staff around, showing Father Abraham as an old man.

"Your father may grow old in age, however though his spirit remained strong, for he had children to help raise..."

The picture alters showing Peter and Maria as kids with Father Abraham by their side.

""...even though you were gone, he remained strong because of the thought of you, because he continued on living for others just like you wanted to, and so he gained a new family to cherish for, he still remained the thought of his own family"

Father Abraham was smiling, he was surrounded by his students, including Peter, Maria, Isaac, Isaiah, Ethan, Meili, and his grand niece Mia, Sophie looks over to Isaiah, seeing the necklace around his neck, she looks in realization and gasps.

"No way, it's him" said Sophie

Jasmine turns to Sophie.

"Sophie? Do you know that boy?" Jasmine asks

Sophie replies, "yes, I do, I met him when he was just a little boy..."

An image flashes in her mind when she was looking down on the little boy.

"...I gave him my necklace, so that he could remember me, so that he could become a knight himself, looks like he did" said Sophie

Sophie puts her hand near where her heart is, Sonia approaches the both of them.

"It seems both of you are at peace, it brings me joy to know both of you have passed the trials" said Sonia

Sophie asks, "trials? What do you mean by trials?"

Sonia replies, "when you awoke, I knew about the two of you the first thing you both woke up, I could've brought the two of you right here and right now, however I sensed a lot of conflict in the two of you, one being loss of memories, and the other drowning in her own regrets, it wasn't the right time to bring you both here, and so I put you two through the trials when you both first came into town, and after everything that has happened to the two of you, both of you managed to overcome your fears, your doubts, and so you found your resolve, and now here you are"

Jasmine asks, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why make us go through all that? What was the purpose behind all of it?"

Sonia replies, "because, there is something I need of you to do"

Sophie asks, "what do you mean?"

"I need you to save your friend Era"

Sonia twirls around her staff, she shows Mistress Death torturing Era, Sophie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"ERA! NO!" Said Sophie

Jasmine says, "dear lord"

Sonia says, "Era has been put under Mistress Death's control for the past 11 years, when someone freed him from his bindings, she then traps him in his own consciousness, I sent Silas to try and hold her off while I see to it that both of you get prepared, however Silas wanted to save Era from her grasp, but he failed in doing so, and now she's beginning to torture him, filling his head with unspeakable fears, he may not last long if she keeps this up"

Sophie says, "well I can't just stand here and wait, We gotta save him!"

Sonia says, "hold on Sophie, I must warn you, Mistress Death uses fear to conquer her enemies, if she even detects a small essence of fear, then you'll be putting yourself at risk"

"I understand what your saying, but I'm not gonna just let my best friend die at the hands of my enemy..."

Sophie clenches her right hand.

"...Era has always been there for me, he's been like a brother to me ever since we were little, and now I want to return the favor"

Sophie raises her right hand, Jasmine lands on her right arm.

"You can count me in as well" said Jasmine in a determined tone.

Sophie looks at her.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sophie asks

Jasmine replies, "yeah, after everything we've been through, you've been with me this whole time, and you promised to help me find my family, what kind of friend I would be if I didn't do the same"

Sophie smiles at Jasmine in gratitude.

"Thank you Jasmine, it means a lot to me" said Sophie

Sonia says, "well then, let us make haste"

Sonia turns to a gateway, she waves her staff around, as water forms around the gate, the portal emerges, Sophie and Jasmine looked amazed.

Sonia says, "in order to wake up Ezekiel, you must reach out to him In his slumber, call out his name, go now! There's no time to waste!"

Sophie asks, "but wait! What about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

Sonia replies, "I'm afraid not, I have to stay here and open the portal so that all of you will return, I'm sorry, but everything will be okay, I assure you, you just need to believe in him"

Sophie then pulls out her spear tip feeling unsure of herself, Jasmine places her wing on her back, Sophie turns to her, Jasmine nods her head, Sophie looks up to the portal and faces it, she takes a deep sigh.

"Okay, here it goes" said Sophie

Sophie walks through the portal while Jasmine remained on her shoulder.

Meanwhile

Inside a dark chamber where there was barely any light with the floors being made of stone, Mistress Death was looking at Era in agony, as he was still chained down and wasn't awake, Mistress Death's masks was removed and was in her hand, some of her hair was showing from the hood she was under, it was long dark brown hair, her upper face was covered by the cloak.

"Its agonizing isn't, all those thoughts, being plopped into your mind, those feelings, rushing through you, you poor boy" Mistress Death whispers in a soft normal voice

Era begins to move around, Mistress Death strokes her hand on his right cheek.

"Shh, I know its excruciating, but don't worry, it will be all over soon"

Mistress Death goes up to his ear drum.

"Because of you, I will finally get to see my love once more, thank you, you brave little soldier"

Mistress Death kisses him on his right cheek, a bright white light shines behind her, Sophie was behind her with her spear tip glowing a bright white light, her eyes as well were glowing white.

"Get your poisonous lips away from him!" Sophie shouts at her

Mistress Death stands up and lifts her head up.

"Your here to save him aren't you? I figured as much" said Mistress Death

Sophie says, "It doesn't matter if you knew that I would be here, because right now your a few steps away from death itself"

"Do you really think that bluff of yours is gonna work, I know what you are, it's in law that you can't kill another human being, that's what at least what your code tells you so"

Sophie was nervous but still remained determined.

"Maybe so, but the power I have destroys darkness, and you wreak of it, you may not die but you wish you were dead" said Sophie

Mistress Death says, "Is that so? If it makes you feel any better, I wish I was already dead"

Sophie was caught off guard by that statement, but she remained vigilant and stood her ground.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks

Mistress Death replies, "tell me this Sophie, what are you willing to do to save the ones you love?"

"I would do anything, even if it means I have to give my life to save them"

"How about take a life?"

Sophie grits her teeth, clenching her spear tip.

Mistress Death says, "and that's the difference between you and me, while your willing to do whatever it takes while keeping your morals in check, however for me, I'm willing to kill as many people as I can; young, old, men, women, children, it doesn't matter to me, I'll soak my hands in innocent blood to get what I want"

Sophie shouts, "your a monster! You need to be stopped!"

"Am I really a monster? Your friend here harmed 5 men in his coma and threatened a group of people just so he can save you"

"No! That's not true at all! Era would never do such a thing!"

"Oh really? You know him better than anyone how he easily snaps under pressure, after all, he's willing to do anything for you"

Sophie's hand begins to slightly shake.

Mistress Death says, "ahh, there it is, the fear of the truth, I was beginning to wonder when it would get to you, it's funny how fear drives people to do things they thought they would never do, all it takes is one spark to set a flame ablaze, how his mother saved him out of the fear of losing him, or how an entire village are willing to hang anybody because of a little girl who cries witch, anyone who says otherwise are either ignorant or lying to themselves"

"It's true, some people do give into fear..."

Mistress Death looked disdained.

"...because I was like that before, I feared that my father would never accept me back, that I had not only abandoned him, but betrayed his trust as well, but let me tell you this, fear is just a lie, there is someone with a power far greater than fear, even when I stumble and fall, he's always been there for me even when I'm in my most darkest places"

Mistress Death says, "so, is that what you believe? Let's see if your God can deliver you out of my hands..."

( Sophie fires a stream of radiant light out of her spear tip, Mistress Death moves at the speed of light and deflects the radiant light with her scythe, Sophie looked surprised as the stream of light goes into the darkness, showing a glimpse of Jasmine in the darkness, Sophie looked worried with her eyes turning back to normal )

"...I'm glad you came, because now I'll have the reward of having you two dead, it'll be a sweet victory for me"

( Mistress Death puts on her mask and looks up to Sophie, Sophie gives a determined look, she flips her spear tip back handed style )

"Oh I don't so" said Sophie

( Mistress Death twirls her staff around and hits it on the ground, purple flames bursts a circle around them, trapping them in the circle, Jasmine looked terrified, Sophie looks around the area, as there were chains dangling from the ceiling, Sophie faces the spot Mistress Death was at but she was gone, Mistress Death was behind her )

"Sophie look out!" Jasmine shouts

( Sophie turns around, Mistress Death slashes at her diagonally, Sophie dodges to the right, Mistress Death swings horizontally at her once more, Sophie leaps back before she even had a chance, Sophie then shoots out balls of light from her hand, Mistress Death deflects the two attacks with her scythe, she then charges at her while dragging her scythe on the ground, Sophie's left hand charges up with radiant light, Mistress Death upward strikes, Sophie ducks down and counter punches her in the stomach as radiant light blasts Her back, Mistress Death slams her scythe in the ground, stopping her from going into the flames, darkness begins to afloat from her armor, Sophie faces her and raises her weapon up, Mistress Death looks over Jasmine flying towards Era, Mistress Death then growls, Sophie continues staring at her with an intense look )

Flashback

Sophie and Jasmine were hiding in the darkness.

"I need you to free Era for me, I can't be able to do it because I'll be too busy fighting off Mistress Death" said Sophie

Jasmine says, "but I'm a stranger to him, he won't be able to recognize me"

"I know that, but we gotta try, his life is at risk, and I'm sorry for counting on you to do this, if your not able to, I'll go to him and wake him up, just please find a way"

"Okay I will"

Flashback ended

( Sophie continues to look at her, as she clenches her spear tip and breathes heavily, Mistress Death rises up and faces her )

"So that's there plan" Mistress Death thought

( Sophie then charges at her as she shouts, Mistress Death swings her scythe horizontally, Sophie then slides down with her knees, as her knees scrap against the stone and she grits her teeth in pain, she then gets back up and attacks Mistress Death once more, Jasmine goes near Era )

"Era! Wake up! We need you! You have to wake up!" Jasmine shouts

( Era didn't move one bit )

"I don't understand, why isn't he waking up?!" Jasmine thought

( Mistress Death swings vertically, Sophie dodges to the left, she then tries to stab Mistress Death, Mistress Death blocks it with her arm guards, Sophie struggles to push the blade downward as she begins to sweat heavily )

"You feel it don't you, the heat rising up, soon enough you'll burn up here along with the rest of them!" Said Mistress Death in an arrogant tone

( Mistress Death then kicks her in the stomach and knocks her to the floor, she approaches Sophie while carrying her spear tip )

"Now then Sophie? Any last words?"

( Sophie's hands begin to glow brightly, as she shines radiant light on her, Mistress Death gets blinded by the light as she drops the spear tip, Sophie grabs it with her left hand and thrusts it into Mistress Death's leg, Sophie combines her hands together and fires out a blast from her palms, sending Mistress Death flying into the air and blasting some of her armor off, Sophie then stands up and looks at her angrily )

"Yeah...shut up" said Sophie

"Sophie!" Jasmine shouts

( Sophie turns around towards Jasmine and Era )

"Era" said Sophie with a soft voice

( Sophie runs to them wiping the sweat off her forehead, Sophie kneels down and faces Era, Sophie looks at Jasmine who was also sweating )

Jasmine says, "I tried calling out to him, but it didn't work, I'm sorry"

Sophie says, "it's okay Jasmine, you did your best"

( Sophie faces Era )

"Hey Era, it's me Sophie, I'm here for you, we can come home now..."

( Mistress Death begins to stand up, as she creates a dark orb from the palm of her hand )

"...it's okay now, we're safe now, she won't harm you anymore"

( Sophie turns around and sees a dark orb coming at them, she then creates a force field made out of radiant light and blocks the incoming projectile, Mistress Death yanks the Spear tip out of her leg and tosses it to the floor, she raises her hand and thrusts it forward, chains began to come at them, as they smash against the force field, the chains eventually breaks through the force field and subdued her in the chains )

"SOPHIE!" Jasmine shouts

( Mistress Death begins to walk towards her, Mistress Death's mask was partially chipped, revealing her left side of her face, as her left eye was yellow, Jasmine squawks at her and begins to charge at Mistress Death, Mistress Death backhands her and sends her falling down to the floor, Mistress Death drags her scythe across the floor as Sophie struggles to break free )

"Well then, now that you said your final words, it's time for you to perish" said Mistress Death

( Jasmine gets up from the floor, she looks over to Sophie and gasps, Mistress Death raises her scythe, Jasmine begins to charge at Mistress Death, Mistress Death turns around, Jasmine claws her in the face, Mistress Death cries out in pain and puts her hand on it )

"FILTHY BIRD!"

( Mistress Death swings her scythe at Jasmine, Jasmine's right wing gets slashed off, Sophie looked terrified, Jasmine falls to the floor )

"JASMINE!"

( Jasmine's right side of her body begins to pour out blood, Mistress Death glares at Jasmine as her left eye had a scar on it )

"Pitiful, after all those years of sleeping through darkness, regaining her memories only to be torn afterwards, I expected more from a former guardian bird"

( Sophie's eyes fill up in rage with her eyes watering up )

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM LIKE THE WRETCHED CREATURE YOU ARE!"

( Mistress Death turns to Sophie )

"Is that so? Do you believe you can make me fear of you? You can scream and shout all you want, but in the end, there just helpless cries for help" said Mistress Death

( Mistress Death raises her left hand, she begins to create a giant orb of darkness, Sophie stares at the orb )

"Goodbye Sophie, I'll hope you find your friend in the afterlife"

( Sophie closes her eyes )

"ERA!" Sophie cries out

Meanwhile

Era was weeping like a child, he was stuck in a void with him kneeling down and looking into the ground.

"ERA!" Sophie's voices echoes through the void

Era raises his head up.

"Huh? Sophie? Is that you?"

"Era" another voice echoes through the void

( Era looks around and sees nobody around him )

"Era"

"Era"

"Era" the voice becomes normal

( Era turns around and sees Silas standing in behind him, Era looked shocked )

"Silas?! Is that you?!" Era asks in complete shock

Silas replies, "yes it's me, I told you before, nobody dies in the dark realm! But apparently you didn't listen to me"

"W-where are we? What's happening right now?"

"You are in your mind right now, you have been ever since the beginning"

"I've been trapped this whole time?"

"I've been trying to get you out of this place, but Mistress Death's hold on you was too strong, I couldn't get you out of here even if I tried hard enough, that's the reason why I couldn't tell much to you at the moment, because she would've figured it out who I was and who sent me"

"That's the reason why you couldn't answer any of my questions?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter anymore, right now Sophie is alive, she's out there fighting for her life, you need to wake up and go help her face Mistress Death"

"Sophie's alive?"

Era looks down on his hands.

"I'm, I'm not sure if I can do it, I'm too weak to face her, I couldn't defeat her before, how am I suppose to defeat her now? I couldn't even save Sophie here, how am I suppose to save her out there?" Era asks

Silas says, "I can't believe you what I'm hearing right now, Era, are you a Universal knight?!"

Era looks up to Silas looking confused.

"What?

"I'll ask you again, are you a Universal Knight?!"

"Y-Yes"

"Then stop acting like a pansy!"

"I can't face her! I'm not strong enough!"

"Your best friend! The person you love is about to die! And your just gonna sit here while you twiddle your thumbs?!"

"No! I am not!"

"That's the reason why your chosen!"

Era looked at him confused.

"You see, you were chosen because of this very reason, Your desire to protect others is what makes you stronger, don't let fear drag you down, because the father sees greatness in you, no matter how many flaws you have or how your story began, you have what it takes to be a knight, open your eyes, it's as clear as it can be" said Silas

Era looks at his hands once more, he sees the gauntlet on his right arm, Era looks in realization.

"You see it now, now Rise, Universal Knight" said Silas

Era looks at the gauntlet with determination, he begins to pull at it, his heart begins to glow a blackish light, the gauntlet begins to come off, Era begins to shout, the gauntlet completely comes off, a white light flashes around them.

Meanwhile

( the dark orb still builds up, Sophie stares at the dark orb, Mistress Death fires the dark orb at Sophie, Sophie closes her eyes as it came towards her, time begins to slow down, someone steps in front of her, Sophie opens her eyes, she sees Era hitting the dark orb with his mace, as time goes back to normal, Era deflects the dark orb, the projectile goes back to Mistress Death and comes in contact with her, creating a big explosion, the chains around Sophie begins to shatter, she falls to the ground, she then looks up to Era with amazement in her eyes )

"Go tend to your friend..."

( Era turns his head towards Sophie with determination In his eyes )

"...I'll deal with her"

( Sophie closes her mouth and nods her head, Sophie gets up and runs to Jasmine, Sophie turns over Jasmine's right side, seeing the fatal wound, she reaches out her hands and emits radiant light off them, Era faces the exploded area, Mistress Death comes out of it, her cloaked was burned off and her mask begins crumble apart, revealing her face, Era looks at her with a fighting spirit )

Era says, "Wait a minute, your that girl from the forest aren't you? The one who had blood all over her face and hands"

Mistress Death replies, "your right about that, I am Abigail Williams"

"Abigail Williams huh, I saw you in a English literature, hear me if I'm wrong, but aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"So what if I am? It doesn't matter, I am here for you and your friend, and that is all"

( Era clenches his mace, he glares at her angrily )

"First you tried trapped me in that horrid place! Then you tried to kill my friend! Then you had those horrible things plug into my mind! You tried to kill my best friend! And now you harmed an innocent bird! You've made me very angry! And I hope you know this! Don't blame me for what happens next!"

( Mistress Death looked furious, she raises her hand, 3 of the creatures emerges from the flames )

"Go my Night Terrors! Attack!"

( the Night Terrors come straight at him )

"So that's what their called" said Era

( as the Night Terrors come at him, Era swings his mace and knocks both of the Night Terrors down, the last Night Terror comes charging in at him, Era dodges to the right and smashes the Night Terrors head into the ground, Mistress Death comes charging at him and swings her scythe at him, Era parry's the attack with his mace, he then unleashes a barrage of attacks onto Mistress Death, Mistress Death blocks the blocks all the incoming attacks, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the attacks, Era stomps his feet into the ground, causing it to crack, he lifts his mace into the air and smashes it against Mistress Death, Mistress Death blocks the attack but gets her feet slammed into the ground, Era then knocks the scythe out of her hand, he then attempts to strike at her, Mistress Death grabs hold of his mace, Era looks surprised, Mistress Death punches him across the face, Era was tumbling across the floor, Mistress Death puts her hands down on the floor and pushes herself out of the floor, Era gets up from the ground )

"I won't be defeated so easily, I have done all that I can to do kill you, and yet you persist! Why won't you just die?!" Said Mistress Death in a frustrated tone

Era replies, "I honestly could say the same thing to you, because I want to live my life, I want to see my family again, and if that's what your trying to take away from us, well then screw you!"

"Fine, then you leave me with no choice"

( Mistress Death reaches out her hand, her scythe comes in her hand, she puts her scythe in front of her, she begins to chant in an unknown language, her eyes begin to glow yellow, Era looked bewildered, Mistress Death's voice gets deeper and she begins to levitate, she stretched out her arms and a shockwave occurred, knocking out all the flames in the area, they were in a pitch black room with the only light was from Sophie's hands, Sophie and Era looks around the darkness to find Mistress Death )

Sophie says, "Era what's happening?"

Era replies, "Sophie stay right there, I'm coming towards you"

( Era runs towards her, a cloaked figure appears in front of him, Era then gasps as it raises it's scythe and strikes against Era, Era blocks the attack and counter attacks, the figure then disappears, Era backs up towards Sophie )

"This can't be good, I'm gonna have to fortify all around us"

( Era flips his mace around and thrusts it into the ground, a rock barricade forms up from the ground and shields all 3 of them, Era lifts his mace up, as the barricade gets cracked )

"Crap! She's breaking in, I won't be able to hold it forever, but I got to try!" Era thought

( Sophie begins to sweat once more, the radiant light emits over Jasmine's fatal wound trying to keep blood from going out from her body, the radiant light begins flickering )

"No! No! No! Not now! Come on! Just a little bit more! Don't do this to me now!" Sophie cries out in desperation

( Sophie keeps emitting radiant light from her hands, as it continues to flicker, she closes her eyes and continuously pushes herself to do so )

"It's okay Sophie, I'm fine" said Jasmine

( Sophie opens her eyes and looks at Jasmine with sorrow in her eyes, Jasmine smiles at her )

"It's alright Sophie, you can let go of me, that's all you can do" said Jasmine

Sophie says, "no, I refuse to let you die! I'll push beyond my limits if I have to"

"Sophie, my life is over, i lived a good life, I can easy knowing that my daughter will be okay, that she has a family of her own to love and care for, now I need you to do the same thing, go, and embrace your father"

"No! I can't do it without you!"

"Yes you can, you just need to let go, everything...will...be...alright"

( Jasmine closes her eyes, Sophie's last light has flickered away, all 3 of them were in the pitch black darkness, Sophie begins to sob softly as the barricade continues to be cracked )

"Lord, please don't let her die here, please give me the strength to save them, not for me, but for them, I can't do this on my own, I need you, lend me your strength...one last time"

( Sophie continues to sob in the darkness, as an orb of light appears in the darkness, Sophie looks up and sees the light with hope in her eyes, as the orb floats down onto her hands, she feels the warmth and the power from the orb, as the light goes into her chest, her heart begins to glow a white light once more, it begins to glow brighter and brighter, Era turns around looking amazed by the power, as the light begins to fill up the entire barricade )

Meanwhile

( the cloaked figure continues to strike against the barricade, the cracks in the barricade suddenly show glimmers of light, the cloaked figure stops attacking, a pillar of light bursts through the barricade and shines across the dark area, the pillar of light makes a force field around them emitting off a bright light onto the cloaked figure, the cloaked figure begins to screech, the darkness shrivels up away and Mistress Death falls to the ground, she looks at the barricade with disbelief )

'No! This cannot be happening!" Mistress Death shouts

( the barricade bursts open, Sophie emerges from the barricade with her body glowing a white aura around her, she opens her eyes as they were glowing white, Sophie reaches out her hand, her spear tip goes into her hand, she emits radiant light all over the spear tip, she forges a glaive out of the spear tip, the glaive was made out of radiant light, the glaive was long with a curved blade at first end and it had a sharp tip at the other end, Sophie swings her glaive and faces Mistress Death, Mistress Death glares at her angrily )

"Why you..."

( Mistress Death clenches her scythe, she then charges at her )

" **** YOU!"

( Sophie grabs the glaive with both of her hands, Mistress Death swings her scythe vertically, Sophie moves at the speed of light and parry's the attack, Mistress Death gets knocked back as she looks in shock, Sophie begins to spin her glaive around and begins striking at Mistress Death graciously at every angle, Mistress Death blocks the 7 attacks with her scythe, Mistress Death ducks down, she jumps in the and lifts her scythe, Sophie spins around and charges her Glaive, as both of them clash against each other, Sophie shatters the scythe with her glaive, Mistress Death looks in shock, as Sophie moves at the speed of light and side kicks Mistress Death in the stomach, Mistress Death stumbles across the floor but then plants her feet into the ground and stands up, looking up at the force field )

"How?! How can this be?! My power, it's depleting fast! How?!" Mistress Death thought

( Sophie begins to walk towards her, Mistress Death then faces her )

"Of course, the force field she made, it's draining my power, I better get rid of her quick!"

( Mistress Death creates two dark orbs, she then throws them at Sophie, Sophie slices through the dark orbs, Mistress Death look stunned, Sophie opens her left hand as she motions it, Sophie swings her hand horizontally, then vertically, and then diagonally as 30 balls out of light comes at Mistress Death in waves, Mistress Death blocks at least 4 of the balls out light, Mistress Death looks at Sophie arrogantly )

"Is that the best you can do?" Mistress Death asks

Sophie replies, "look around you"

( Mistress Death looks all around her, as the balls of light surrounded her at every end )

"Oh"

( Sophie clenches her left fist, as the balls of light hit Mistress Death at every direction, creating multiple explosions, Mistress Death kneels to the ground, Sophie begins to walk towards her )

"NO! Wait! I surrender! I surrender!" Mistress Death cries out

Sophie asks, "you surrender? After everything you've done? Now your on your knees begging for mercy?"

"Please, I'll do anything you want! I'll take back home and then you'll never have to see me again! I promise!"

( Mistress Death begins to pull out a sickle from her back )

"Nice try, I'm not falling for that! It's time to pay the price!" Said Sophie

( Mistress Death then grins, she then throws her chained sickle at Sophie, as the blade gets closer, Era comes in and knocks the sickle away with his mace, he grabs onto the chain and wraps it around his arm, he pulls her at him and hits her in the stomach with his mace, knocking back into the force field, both of them begin to walk towards Mistress Death, Mistress Death screams out of rage )

"I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED! I CANNOT ACCEPT IT!"

( Mistress Death puts her hands together, as her chest begins to glow a purplish light, her eyes and mouth begin to glow the same color )

"She's gonna self destruct?!" Era asks

Sophie replies, "not on my watch"

( Sophie reaches out her glaive towards Era )

"But I'm gonna need your help with it as well"

( Era looks at her in awe, he then gives a determined grin, he grabs on the other end )

"Okay let's do this!" Era shouts

( both of them transmit light off of them and onto the glaive, Mistress Death continues to charge up, Era and Sophie continue to charge up, both of their lights get bigger and bigger )

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

( both of them fire their attacks, the stream of light goes through the dark wave and hits Mistress Death, The dark wave continues to come at them, a water portal comes out of nowhere, someone pulls them through the portal, as the dark wave tears through the chamber, after the explosion occurred, the entire chamber was destroyed, Mistress Death was still barely standing with her looking displeased )

"I-i can't believe it...I failed"

( Mistress Death closes her eyes and passes out on the floor )

Meanwhile

Sophie and Era come out of the portal, they fall to the floor, Sonia was standing in front of them, both of them look up with their clothes torn up and with them a bit worn down.

"You made it! I'm so glad!" Said Sonia in cheerfulness

As she kneels down and lifts them up to hug them both, both of them couldn't breathe.

"Gah! We're happy to see you to, but we need to breathe a bit" said Sophie struggling to speak

"Oh sorry, my mistake" said Sonia

Sonia lets go of them, she then pulls them up and they begin standing.

Sophie says, "you saved us"

Sonia says, "as I said I would, I wouldn't leave you there to die"

Era asks, "umm Sophie, whose this?"

Sophie turns to Era.

"It's kind of a long story" said Sophie

Sonia says, "I'm proud of both of you, both of you have braved through the toughest trials and you succeeded in doing so, you have my thanks"

Sophie asks, "wait?! Where's Jasmine?!"

"It's okay, she's fine, I have her" said a familiar voice

Both Era and Sophie turn around, they see Silas carrying Jasmine in his hands, both of them gasp, they run towards him.

Sophie asks, "how is she?! Is she okay?!"

Silas replies, "it's okay, she's alright, I gave her a few drops of healing water, it was a close one, but she'll pull through"

Sophie looks at him in relief, she then give him a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Silas looks in shock, feeling partially heart felt, Era looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back bud" said Era

Silas says, "umm, can you please get off me, your squashing the bird"

"Oh right, sorry"

Sophie stops hugging him, Sonia comes walking towards them.

"Now then, let's see what I can do for your friend"

* * *

**Well guys i hope you all enjoyed it, i know that the Jasmine getting her wing sliced off was brutal, but it could've been worse right, at she's still alive **

**another thing i would like to point out is that Abigail Williams is a historical figure from the Salem Witch Trials, she was one of the girl who accuses people of witchcraft, however though this version of Abigail is based on the play known as "The Crucible" made by Arthur Miller, You probably seen her in your language arts class in school **

**whelp that does it for this chapter, stay tuned for the Epilogue and the secret ending**


	11. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is it**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Sometime later

Jasmine slowly opens her eyes while groaning, Sophie, Era, Sonia, and Silas were looking over her.

"Huh? Guys is that you?" Jasmine asks

Jasmine completely opens her eyes.

"Jasmine, Thank God your alright" said Sophie out of relief

Jasmine asks, "uhh, guys? Did we make it? Or are we dead?"

Era replies, "it's okay Jasmine, your alive as can be"

Silas says, "well, most of you anyway"

Jasmine asks, "most of me, what do you mean by..."

Jasmine gets up, she feels something on her right side, she brings it towards her, it was a brand new wing, the wing appeared to completely white as well as her feathers, she looked at it in complete awe.

"My wing? But how?" Jasmine asks

Sonia replies, "when you tried to save Sophie, you lost your right wing in the process, so we made you a new one"

Era says, "all of us pitched in, well except for Silas"

Silas asks, "do you want me to put you back from where I found you? Because I can arrange that"

Era replies, "umm no!"

Sophie says, "I know it won't be the same again, but it's the best we could do, I hope it works"

Sonia says, "well, there's only one way to find out, go ahead Jasmine, see if you can fly with that wing"

Jasmine gets up from the table, she takes a deep breathe.

"Okay"

Jasmine begins to flap her wings, all of them looked tense except for Silas, Jasmine begins to fly in the air successfully, all of them cheer in joy while Silas just claps and smiles, Jasmine successfully lands back down on the table and she faces the teens.

"Sophie asks, "how is it?"

Jasmine replies, "it's feel really great, better than ever, although I'm gonna have to get use to having a white wing"

Sophie says, "sorry, my bad, I used some of my radiant light to patch up the remainder of the wing"

Jasmine looks in awe at Sophie

"You did?" Jasmine asks

Sophie says, "we can try and change to color if you want to"

Jasmine replies, "no it's fine, I'll keep it like this, as a reminder of all things we've been through"'

Sophie looked surprised, she then gives a bright smile.

Sonia says, "well now that everyone is alright, I think it's time we call for a celebration.

Sonia opens up a door, Sophie, Era, and Jasmine looks in awe, their was an entire table full of food, there was poultry of sorts, cakes, pies, cookies, fruits, vegetables, nuts, salads, bread, cheeses, cooked fish, and tiny dough balls covered in glaze or chocolate icing with tooth picks in them, they go into the dining room.

Sophie asks, "is this all for us?"

Sonia replies, "it is indeed, it's the least I can do"

All of them sit down.

Era says, "wow, this is amazing!"

Jasmine grabs a piece of fruit with her talon.

Sonia says, "You'll need the strength you need on your journey"

Jasmine then stops, Sophie, Era, and Jasmine turn to Sonia as Jasmine sets the fruit down.

Sophie asks, "what do you mean by Journey? Like the journey back home?"

Sonia takes a deep sigh.

"Regrettably I must tell you this, though I wish for it so that you would return home to your families, but I'm afraid that won't be a possibility, you see we're all in danger"

Era asks, "danger, what do you mean by danger?"

Sonia replies, "there is a war coming, a great and terrible war that will determine the fate of your world, and the fate of ours"

Silas says, "the one that you encountered, Mistress Death, she's just one of the enemies we face, she is part of a cult known as 'The 12', their leader, the dark lord seeks to destroy all of life"

Sophie asks, "but why?"

Sonia replies, "nobody knows of his motivations, all that we know is that the prophecy is coming true"

Jasmine asks, "what sort of prophecy?"

Sonia turns to Sophie.

"Sophie, do you remember the book that you saw in that room before going through the mirror?" Sonia asks

Sophie replies, "I do, at least some bits of it, When the day has finally come to begin, the stars shall reunite with flickers of light, and their hearts scatter among worlds, for they shall be the gateway for the path that has yet to come, the night of the Revolution...Past, present, and future, shall stand in trial, their own existence shall be erased, the white blue star will be devoured by darkness, the orange Star shall burn away it's fiery light, and the blue star will slowly dim away...But on that day, the holy blade shall cut through the dark depths, so come forth Children of Fate, and that's all I remember"

Sonia says, "that is the prophecy, the stars represent us, with the 12 stars in the circle represents the knights, and the two stars on the outside represents the guardians, all of us shall fight for a battle that has yet to come, and we need to be prepared"

The 3 of the guests feel a bit overwhelmed from the sudden news, Era takes a big gulp.

Era asks, "so umm, how do we prepare for this battle?"

Sonia replies, "well we're gonna have to split up, one of you must return to your world and the other must go into a different realm then the one we're in, I'm sorry to ask this of you, I know you just got out of that horrid place and what I'm asking you is a lot, this is of upmost importance, if we don't act fast, all of us shall perish"

Sophie, Era, and Jasmine look at each other, Sophie and Era nods their heads.

Sophie says, "it's okay, this is what we're chosen for, if we don't fight then who will, and besides both of you got us out, the least we could do is help"

Jasmine turns to Sophie.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asks

Sophie replies, "I'm sure"

Silas says, "well that's great to hear, now we have to decide who will return home and who will go into the mysterious beyond, my vote is that Era and Jasmine go home, seeing how Jasmine has been wounded from the battle and how Era almost pissed himself in the dark realm"

Era says, "hey I'm right here you know, an besides, I think Sophie should return home, she hasn't seen her father in 11 years and he would just be excited to see her"

Sonia says, "that choice is entirely up to the both of you, what will you decide, Sophie, Do you want to say something?"

Sophie stares at the cloth, she looks up to Sonia.

"I'll go into the other realm"

Era and Jasmine turn to them in shock.

Jasmine asks, "but Sophie, don't you want to see your father?"

Sophie replies, "I do, but I want to see him again when things have settled down, I want to make sure everyone is safe, so that we can have our reunion in peace"

Era says, "I understand that, but I want you to come home, I'll take your place if I have to, you don't need to go there"

Sophie turns to Era and she puts her hands on his shoulder.

"Era, you know what I love about you? Is that your always so loyal to the people that you care for, and I always want you to continue that, but I need to do this, for our family, for our friends, and it's okay, I'll be alright, just pray for me when I'm gone, can you do that for me?"

Era looks at her with worry in his eyes, He then nods his head with acceptance.

"Okay, I'll do that"

Sophie then hugs him.

"Thank you, I'll be back" said Sophie

Era says, " I know you will'

Era clenches his hands, Jasmine walks up to them.

Jasmine says, "well if your going, I'm coming to"

Both of them turn to Jasmine.

Sophie says, "Jasmine no, you need to return to your family, they miss you so much"

Jasmine says, "I know Sophie, but I can't shake the feeling that someone else will be missing a reunion herself, I want you to see your Father again and I do want to see my family again, but as you say, let's have a reunion when everything settles down, and besides, your gonna need some company, there's no telling what there'll be on the other side"

"But Jasmine..."

Jasmine puts her wing on her arm.

"It's okay, I'll be alright"

Sophie then takes a deep breathe.

"Okay"

Silas says, "I don't mean to ruin this moment or anything, but can we please eat before dinner gets cold"

Sophie says, "oh yeah your right"

Jasmine says, "well I'm starving let's eat"

3 days later

As everyone gets prepared for the trip, Era was wearing an similar black coat to what Silas was wearing with the same gloves and boots, only the sleeves were a bit slimmer.

Era asks, "do I have to wear this coat?"

Silas replies, "not unless you want the darkness coming all over you"

Era says, "yeah but this feels a bit tight"

"You'll get use to it"

Sophie asks, "hey guys, what are you talking about?"

Sophie walks up to them, was wearing a long white coat, the coat had white straps at the top with a hood on it, the coat goes down to her feet, the sleeves were wide and they go down to her hand as she was wearing white gloves, she was also wearing white boots, Jasmine was right beside her.

Era says, "hey you look good in that coat"

Sophie says, "thanks, you do as well"

"Yeah, though I wish these sleeves weren't as tight"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow into them"

Silas says, "that's what I told him"

Era says, "hey!"

Sophie then giggles, Sonia walks up to them.

Sonia asks, "okay, is everybody ready?"

Sophie says, "we're all set, I think we just packed about everything"

Era takes a deep sigh.

Era says, "well, I guess this is goodbye for now"

Era goes in for a handshake, but however Sophie kisses him on the right cheek, Era was completely baffled.

"Umm, what was that for?" Era asks

Sophie replies, "it's a kiss for good luck, and a promise I'm making to you, it's okay Era, I'll be fine"

Era then smiles at her.

"I know you will"

Jasmine goes up to Sophie with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you had a crush on him"

Sophie then rolls her eyes, Sonia goes near a hole in the ground.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sonia asks

The 3 of them nod their heads, Sonia thrusts her staff into the hole, blue streams go throughout the floor, two different gateways turn on, both of the, begin to walk away in opposite directions, The 3 of them turn to each other.

Sophie says, "See ya Era, say hi to my father for me"

Era says, "don't worry, I will, and you two be careful out there"

Jasmine says, "don't worry, we will, you to as well"

They continue to walk towards the portals, Silas goes up to Sonia.

"Do you really believe they can do this your highness?" Silas asks unsure

Sonia replies, "they are our last hope, if they don't succeed, then who will?"

Sophie, Era, and Jasmine enter the gateways.

( "yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no Evil: for you are with me; your rod and your staff shall comfort me" Psalms 23:4 )

_( Requiem of Daybreak-Linked Horizon ) _

Why did the earth and heavens separate from one another?  
Though the world may be cruel, it can also be beautiful.

Those that throw the stones and those who are in turn hit by them,  
between the two sides stands a fence not crossed so easily.

But by changing where we stand, justice will come to bare its fangs.  
So who is it really that's been left howling within the cage?

The hearts offered to a dusk we can no longer get back.  
Will paradise wait for us at the end of this ever-continuing night?

Requiem, Requiem  
O' nameless flower who lost its petals tonight.  
Please, rest peacefully when dawn breaks.

Daybreak and twilight embrace the same lonesome colours.  
The birds flying by paint shadows on the earth below them.

Those that slaughter the will of others, and those whose wills are slaughtered,  
between the two sides stands a wall not so easily taken down.

But if you wish to know the truth, the world will come to collapse.  
Is the sky you've admired in your cage really the freedom you seek?

The flower bouquets offered to a promise that won't be kept.  
Paradise slowly recedes from sight at the end of this ever-continuing road.

Requiem, Requiem  
O' fleeting flower who lost its petals that night.  
Please, rest peacefully when dawn breaks.

If you wish for freedom, what will be taken away?  
Will we get back again what has been taken away?  
and we shall see each other again...

The world is simple to understand, but that it is exactly why it's so complex.  
The same tragedies keep repeating time and time again…

Requiem, Requiem  
O' innocent flower who lost its petals one night.  
I wish you'll get to rest peacefully  
when dawn breaks. ― And if one day my wish will come true,

and the entwining karma will be severed,

then, aa, my dear friend  
let us meet at a daybreak where there are no walls around us...

* * *

**well guys, i think i'm gonna end off here, sorry guys, i don't think I'll do a secret ending, I'm sorry, I'm just ready to be done with the story, after 2 months of working on it, i'm finally ready to work on the big project, i hope your all ready, that's all for now, have a good day and Godbless you all**


End file.
